Safe and Sound
by Afro-Masto
Summary: 9 or so years later from where the show stopped, lets see what life has in store for the Tasker-Montgomery Clan!
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey people, this is my first ever upload so please be gentle. I've read so many amazing pieces that it inspired me to write my own! :) Hope you all enjoy and I would really appreciate any good or bad feedback you all are willing to give! Thanks again, hope you enjoy! This takes place about 9 years later from where the show left off. So Aj and Miranda are about 17 and Gabby is about 13 and there is another little one called Olivia who is 6. **

**Ela Roy; I don't know if you are reading this but if you are, Hey! :) your stories are amazing, hehe sorry anyway I have used 'Ma' as Marissa because I couldn't think of another name, but if you have a problem just let me know and ill change it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. I am simply borrowing them.**

Chapter 1

Miranda came sprinting through the front door of the house hysterical and ran straight for her room,

Bianca and Marissa both looked at each then totally in sink ran to console their teenage daughter. They each got a fright when they heard the door slam from the bottom of the stairs, and found each other grabbing onto each other hands without even thinking. They both took a deep breath and made their way to their daughters room.

'Miranda? Sweetheart?' Marissa said as she knocked on her eldest daughters door and held for deer life to her wife. They shared a concerned look, this wasn't at all like Miranda. She was the type who always let her mothers in, all three had the greatest relationship any of them could ever hoped for. And the fact that Marissa and Miranda were so close made Bianca love Marissa even more(if that was possible).

'Miranda, please honey talk to us.' Bianca replied hopeful that her daughter would open her door.

' We can help. You know that!'

The door slowly opened and Bianca and Marissa decided to let the door open before they ran in, what they found neither were expecting. The pain that they saw in their daughters eyes took both of there breaths away, they had never seen so much hate and pain in those young eyes since the day Miranda learned about how she came to be. Bianca rushed to her daughters side while Marissa took an extra few minuets to catch her breath and keep the tears back to be strong for Miranda.

'Mimo, what's wrong?' Bianca asked as she gathered the distressed teenager in her arms.

Miranda let lose on her tears once more and totally let everything she had held in go in her mothers arms. Marissa was quickly at her wife's side wiping the tear which had escaped her eye and finding herself joining them on the bed.

'You know better than most sweetheart that we can get through anything together, but we need to know what's wrong to be able to fix it.' Marissa added while rubbing gentle circles around Miranda's back.

'That's just it, you can't fix this.' Miranda eventually got out through sobs.

Both Marissa and Bianca looked at each other. 'Well we can get through it together, we will be here every step of the way, we love you so much Mimo and seeing you so upset and hurt makes us want to do everything in our power to help, fix, get you through this- whatever it may be! Forever more!' Bianca was mesmerised by her wife. She always seemed to know the right thing to say at the right time.

Miranda's sobs began to soften and gently she felt like she was beginning to relax in her mothers arms. _How am I meant to talk to my mum about this? Its a good job Ma and I are so close, but I know she will make me tell her, I think I just need time, then I will talk to Ma and explain._ Miranda's mind was going so wild she didn't even hear Aj come in.

'Muuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm, Maaaaaa, come out, come out where ever you are! '

'Miranda, has Aj been drinking!? Bianca asked surprised!

'Probably, most people were!' Bianca got to her feet, and let Miranda lean into Marissa while she went and dealt with her son.

Bianca closed the door behind her, just to make sure her drunken son would not say anything about the situation he would regret. She knew that the twins were close and that Aj would probably have a bit of an idea what had got Miranda in such a state, but she also understood that there was an enormous amount trust between them and she knew he would regret letting anything slip without Miranda's permission.

As the door closed, Miranda slightly pulled away from Marissa.

'Mimo, are you okay?' Marissa now really concerned as this was not like Miranda.

'I need to talk to you.'

'Okay, whatever you need I'm here me and you mum and neither of us are going anywhere.'

'Ma, this is something that I think I need to talk to you about on your own first.'

'Right, well, we can talk now...' sensing Miranda wasn't up for it ' or we could have a girly day tomorrow and we could maybe go for a picnic and a drive somewhere?'

'I think that I need to sleep on it, but Ma...I would love that.' Miranda said trying to express a reassuring smile to her Mother.

Marissa gathered her daughter in her arms and kissed her head, ' I love you Mimo!'

'I love you too Ma!'

Marissa felt a tear falling down her cheek, it was a moment that proved that family and love would over come everything.

**So, tell me what you think! I have an idea where I want to take this but let me know if you want it people! :) hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 1 cont

_**Chapter 1 cont.**_

**So my last update was only half of the first chapter I planned on writing, it was getting late last night and I really wanted to upload something so I decided to leave this next bit out. From now on the chapters will be a bit longer and hopefully ill be able to keep writing to have a story which has many many chapters but who knows what will happen! Enjoy! :) **

As Bianca made her way down the stairs to see what state Aj had got himself into, she couldn't help a small smile at the relationship that had grown between Marissa and Miranda. There had always been a special connection even back in the days that Bianca and Marissa were still friends, and even though Miranda was a bit hesitant at first of her mothers relationship, Marissa made sure that they both spent a little bit of time alone every week. It was something that both women had started in the early stages of their relationship which meant that once a week each child would get some alone time with each parent, and on a Sunday they had a family day which was spent all together. It gave the family that amazing bond that they all shared full of trust and respect and love and bond that could with stand anything and everything.

As Bianca reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the living room she was surprised to see Aj sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of water.

'Aj?' Bianca asked

'Hey mum, look I know you are mad and I'm in big trouble but can we leave it until tomorrow I just want to sleep just now.' Aj eventually got the words out, but having to work hard on talking properly.

'I am mad and we will talk tomorrow. Go up the stairs and be quiet your sisters are in bed.' Bianca said with a tone that had surprised Aj. It wasn't one that they heard very often but when they did they knew that their was going to be consequences.

Aj got up from the chair and began to make his way to the stairs,he stopped and turned to his mother, 'Mum I'm really sorry, I just got carried away.'

'Goodnight Aj!' Bianca said almost not even acknowledging Aj's apologies

'Night mum, I love you!'

'I love you to Aj'

And with that although Aj knew he was in trouble he knew that the love that they had for each other would overcome everything.

/

Marissa held Miranda for longer than was probably necessary after she had fallen asleep, but she couldn't help herself. She hated the idea that her daughter was struggling with something and all she wanted to do was help her. She knew Miranda though, and she was just like her mother so Marissa knew that Miranda processed and came to terms with things before sharing them with anyone else.

Marissa slowly lay Miranda down and pulled the covers over her, she dropped a kiss on her forehead and quietly made her way out of the room. She knew that when Miranda was ready she would talk to either her or Bianca, but from what Miranda had told her she knew she was going to be the first. Marissa also knew that even though Miranda had said that she would talk about it the next day that it might take a bit longer for Miranda to be able to talk about whatever got her in the state. She knew from experience with Bianca not to puss to hard, that the processing had to be complete to be able to shared with anyone else.

As Marissa closed the door she found herself having to lean against the wall for support, she had never seen the teenager in such a state since the day that her and Bianca spoke to Miranda about her father. The memories came flooding back and Marissa found herself being pulled to the floor as she began to sob uncontrollably. She wasn't one to show her emotions very often and had became the rock of the family. The piece that held everyone else together. Although now and again things would get to much and all Marissa could do was let it happen, there was no way of her controlling it when it happened. All she knew was that she didn't have to tell Bianca why or what, that her best friend, her wife would always be one step ahead her. Bianca was probably the only person in the world who had seen Marissa let lose with her emotions wither they be ecstatic or hysterical, but Marissa knew that when she was with Bianca that she only had to be herself and she would never be judged or questioned she would be loved.

/

As Bianca made her way up the stairs to make sure Aj had went to bed, she heard tears that she knew too well. After 4 years of marriage and a total of nearly 10 years together Bianca could identify them a mile away. They didn't come very often but when they did she knew that she had to be there for her partner. It was very rarely these days that either woman would be upset, everything in there life was so good at the minuet, everyone was healthy and happy and that all they could ask. But on occasions little things began to boil under the surface and at some point they had to be there for each other.

Bianca made her way to her wife's side and she gathered her in her arms and just held her. Slowly the sobs started to become softer and gentler and Bianca took this opportunity to try and get her wife to stand so they could talk in their room.

'Rissa, honey' Bianca said while reaching for Marissa's face and sweeping the hair away from her eyes. The pain that greeted her in those beautiful hazel eyes she loved so much was a shock for Bianca and she had to take a moment to compose herself.

'Come on lets get you to bed.' Bianca slowly began to stand and Marissa just followed her hand in hand until they had gotten down the stairs and into their bedroom.

Bianca closed the door behind them and once again Marissa found herself having to hold herself up by the wall. Bianca got to her and wrapped her arms around her waist to help Marissa stand. Bianca was concerned, this was the worst Marissa had been in a while and although tonight had been a dramatic night with Miranda she hadn't expected this from her wife. She pulled away once more and this time the eyes she was met with were slightly softer.

'Marissa, did Miranda say something about tonight?' Bianca asked wondering if that had had an effect on Marissa.

'No' Marissa said through sobs 'I just haven't seen her look so hurt and scared and angry since..'

Bianca began to shh Marissa she knew exactly what was wrong now and she didn't need Marissa to say the words. She tightened her grip on the redhead and began slowly to take her to their bed. 'It just got me thinking as to what must have happened to our baby girl for her to look like that, I'm just scared Binks.' Marissa slowly buried her head into her wife's neck and once more began sob.

'Marissa, honey, look whatever has happened tonight, has happened. You and I both know Miranda and she WILL talk to us. She will just need all our love and support and we will be there for her, every step of the way and we will get her through this. You, me, the girls and Aj.' Bianca said wiping her lovers face with her thumbs. 'Okay?' Bianca added trying to reassure the redhead

'I love you so much Bianca!' Marissa said as her tears came to a stop.

'I love you too Rissa, Forever-more!' Bianca leaned in and captured her wife's lips for a loving kiss which seemed help settle Marissa's tears.

'Why don't you go and get into your pyjama's and I'll go put on a movie?'

Marissa replied with another loving kiss to her wife's lips and got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to get freshened up. It had been a long night an emotional roller coaster for both women but the idea of having a quiet night wrapped up with her wife and the love of her life, helped forget all the heart ache from the passed and made Marissa realise that together they can get through anything.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca and Marissa had both fallen into a deep peaceful sleep shortly after the movie had finished. They had both discussed what had happened with the teenagers in length and had decided that tomorrow Marissa will spend the day with Miranda and that Bianca will talk to AJ. They both understood that they would have to speak to each of the teenagers together but tomorrow would be a day of uncovering what had happened.

Marissa had decided to leave out the part about Miranda not being able to talk to Bianca about what ever happened. She knew that that would only add to her wife worrying even more so she just Suggested that she take Miranda away from the house for a few hours which seemed like it went down as a good idea.

/

When Marissa felt a gentle kiss to her shoulder she couldn't help smile. She loved being wakened up this way or doing the wakening up. She also normally enjoyed what followed the wakening up but this being saturday they knew only to well that within another five minutes there would be a cute little six year old girl trying to squeeze her way in between her mothers.

Marissa gently turned in her wife's arms and found her lips with a kiss.

'Mmmmorning' Marissa said holding onto the m a bit too long.

'Good Morning my love'

'You have no idea how much I love the way you wake me up in the morning.'

'Ohh I think I do. There's this certain redhead who has some morning routine, sometimes it even makes me want to sleep more!'

Marissa just gave Bianca her devilish grin and leaned in to steal one more kiss before they heard a quite knock at the door.

'Here she comes' Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear as they snuggled up into each other once more.

/

All they heard from the bed was their bedroom door being opened and the tiny sound of feet running from the door to the bottom of their bed.

Olivia jumped up on the bed and snuck underneath the covers and army crawled her way up the bed to squeeze into an Olivia sized space between her mothers.

'Wake up mummy, Maaaaaa wake up'

She added while giving each one a gentle kiss on their cheek.

'Good morning baby' but before bianca could finish Olivia added

'I'm not a baby mummy, I'm a big girl I am six years old. '

All Marissa could do was try and hold in her giggle which failed resulting in being wipped over the face by Olivia long red hair.

'Maa, your awake!' Olivia said almost surprised.

'Of course I'm awake, you did tell me to wake up' Marissa added sticking her tonuge out at their youngest daughter and it soon being mirrored by the six year old.

Marissa gasped 'did you just stick you tounge out at me?'

And not letting her answer marissa flipped the little girl over and began tickling her until she was laughing so hard that she caved!

'Maa, haaahaha I'm sorry, hahah! I never meant it!'

Bianca just lay their mesmerised at how amazing Marissa was with their children. She not only was someone they could depend on and trust, they could also laugh and joke about with their mother and know that she was probably a bigger kid than all four of them put together would ever be. But that was what made her special.

'Right missy, are we going to get you some breakfast?' Marissa added while bringing Bianca back to the present.

' Yes please Ma, French toast pleaseeee'

'Of course it's Saturday what else. ' Marissa added while eyeing her wife.

' Well then girlies, why don't we go and wake up the rest of the troops?' Bianca added with a smile. Just to reassure Marissa that she was okay! With that Olivia was up of the bed and Running out of their room and back up the stairs.

Marissa stopped as she was leaving and turned to her wife with a grin on her face.

'Should we sent her in on AJ''

/

So, I am going to upload again later on today, but I still need to decide on a few things. I think I have decided which way to go but would you all rather see Miranda with a guy or girl? Let me know. I have two different ideas so hopefully I will be able to have a long story with one. Then at some point I will write the other version!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next ones will be longer! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **I'm sorry if people think i'm dragging all this bit on, but I have a plan. But this will be the last morning chapter, then we get on to what Miranda is hidding, and if any thing in particular caused Aj to come home drunk! Ohh I wonder what it is! ** **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) **

/

Bianca and Marissa had got up the stairs just in time to stop Olivia bursting into Miranda's room.

'Olivia, why don't we go and get gabby then you can run in and jump on Aj'

Olivia's face lit up at hearing that she was allowed to wake up her brother. It wasn't something she was normally allowed to do and if she ever got caught she always got the tone and the look from her mothers that none of the three children enjoyed experiencing. Marissa took her by the hand and guided her to Gabby's room. Olivia, slowly opened the door and waited till the door was fully open and turn to her mother.

'Ma, Gabby looks dead!' she said with a chuckle. Gabby was spread out like a starfish face down with her duvet lying in a heap on the floor. There was no sign of life in the teenager who just recently understood what it was to lie in and was now attached to her bed. Marissa crouched down to eye level with her daughter, and laughed

'Haha, yeah she does. What are you waiting for?' And with that Olivia launched herself at Gabby's bed. She jumped on the teenager and ended up with both legs each side of Gabby's back. She then lay down and placed a gentle kiss on her big sisters cheek.

'Wake up gabby! Gabby started to moan and turn underneath Olivia's legs.

' It's a good job you aren't heavy! ' gabby said wrapping her arms around her little sister and pulling her down beside her.

' Gab's it's Saturday, French toasttttt timeeee! Come on, hurry up!' Olivia said wriggling from her sisters grip.

'It's too early, Maa tell her it's too early!'

'Olivia its to early for your big lazy sister' Marissa added while Jumping onto Gabby's bed and joining Olivia to try and pull gabby out of her bed.

'Okay, okay. I'm coming just give me a minute.' Gabby said while stretching and grabbing her little sister to tickle her.

'Ahhh, Maa help help help! Save me' Olivia eventually got through her giggles. 'Right you two' Marissa added while pulling Olivia from gabby with a laugh.

' Now me and Olivia are going to get your brother, I will meet you down the stairs, don't let me find you sleeping again!'

'Okay Maa' With that Marissa and Olivia were off to wake up Aj. As they were walking out of Gabby's room, Olivia turned to Marissa and added.

'What's up with all this tickling today! I'm not a baby any more Maa!'

'I know sweetheart, your just so cute and tickleable!' Marissa said chuckling

' Tickleable , is that even a word! '

' You are far too smart for your own good misses'

/(At the same time)

Bianca just stood mesmerized once more by how amazing Marissa was a dealing with their kids. As Marissa and Olivia made their way to Gabby's room Bianca braced herself before she entered Miranda's room. Bianca knocked gently on the door and slowly made her way towards Miranda's bed. She knew that last night had been traumatic but the main goal now was to be there for her daughter and make sure she knew that she could always talk to either one of her mothers and they would always be ready to listen. As she got closer to Miranda's bed she noticed her phone lying face down in the corner of her bedroom. _That's funny, she normally sleeps with it under her pillow._ Bianca went over and picked up the phone to place it on Miranda's bedside table. _Who is Kyle?_ Bianca thought as she accidentally pressed the Home button. Miranda had turned the_ preview_ part of the message off, which Bianca was happy about really not liking the idea that see could be seen as spying on her daughter-which she wasn't and never ever wanted her to think that she would ever do that. _I wonder why her phone was over there, I wonder if its something to do with that kyle? Stop worry Bianca, she will talk to you and if not you she will talk to Marissa, just realx and wake her up before she wakes up herself and thinks you've been spying._

'Miranda, honey wake up.' Bianca placed a kiss on her daughters swept back a lonely strand of head which had fallen a cross her face and stroked her cheek.

'Morning Mum'

'Hey, how are you this morning? Feeling better?'Bianca asked wondering if her daughter would open up.

'A bit, I think I need time to think about it all.'

'Of course, sweetie. But you do know that if you ever need help processing then you know that I'm here and so is your Ma, we are both just wanting the best for you. And if you need someone to talk to, or someone just to listen then you can talk to one of us, or if you want both! Okay. Just promise me that you will talk and you won't keep this all locked up inside.'

'Yeah, I promise. I love you mum.'

'I love you too mimo, I was talking to your Ma and what do you think about getting away from the house with her today for a few hours? You can relax have some food without your moody hungover brother and hyper active six year old sister.'

'Thank you mum, I'm sorry about last night. I just...I just I couldn't help it.'

'Shh, there's no need to be sorry, you didn't so anything wrong.' Bianca gathered her daughter into her arms and felt her relax once more.

'Now what do you say you go down stairs, I think there is some french toast on the menu this morning!' 'Okay, just give me a minute.' Bianca got up from her daughters bed and made her way to the door.

'Mum...' Bianca turned hearing the emotion in Miranda's voice 'thank you.' 'You have nothing to thank me for, Mimo I love you so much and I hate to see you like this. Plus, it is kinda my job.' Bianca added trying to lighten the mood. With that Bianca left Miranda's bedroom giving her a few minutes by herself.

/

As Marissa and Olivia were walking through the hall to Aj's room they meet Bianca on her way out of Miranda's.

'Mum, are you coming to wake Aj up to?'

'I think I will!' she said to Olivia then turned to her wife

'This should be good.' with a smile. Olivia was a few paces ahead of her mothers and Marissa took this chance to see how Miranda is. Taking Bianca's hand she pulled back bringing her to a stop.

'How's our girl doing this morning?' Marissa added turning Bianca to face her.

'Okay, she's still upset but I like with our help I think she'll be okay. Look when I went into her room, her phone was lying in the corner of her room face down.'

'But she normally sleeps with it under her pillow.' Marissa added

'That's why it seemed weird. When I picked it up to put it on her bedside table I accidentally, I promise it was accidental but it flashed with a message from a guy called Kyle..'

'I've never heard her mention a Kyle.'

'me neither. '

'You don't think that has something to do with last night do you?'

'I really don't know.'

'Look why don't we ask Aj about a Kyle. Then i'll have a better idea wither or not I should bring it up today.'

'Okay, lets not miss this, this should make him regret the state he got himself in last night.'

'Bianca...' Marissa said while keeping a hold of her wife.' It's all going to be okay, we will get through this.' She placed a soft kiss on her lips which unintentionally began to deepen.

'Ewwww, Mummmm, Maaaa, That is not something I need to see at this time of the morning!' Gabby said as she passed them on her way down the stairs. 'You have a room for a reason.' she teased then left them be. None of the older children had a problem with there mothers kissing and often used it to tease and embarrass their mothers, but at the end of the day they all knew that their mothers loved each other and that was all that really mattered.

'Ops, we will continue this tonight.' Marissa added as she placed a small kiss on her wife's lips.

'Lets go and see what Aj is like.'

/

'Mummm, Maaa, you ready?' Olivia added with the same devilish grin that Marissa has.

'One, two, three.'

Olivia slammed the door open and running and shouting towards Aj's bed.

'Ajjjjjjj, Ajjjjjjj. Wakey wakey sleepy head. ' He just made a loud moan and and put the pillow over his head. With that Olivia jumped on top of him and started jumping and making her feet move really fast against the bed at either side of his body.

'Olivia, what do you want!' Aj said with a bit more anger than normal.

'FRENCH TOAST! But Mum and Maa said we all have to downstairs before we can eat so pleasee hurry up. I'm hungry!'

'Mum, Maa can you not just make her it without me, I really feel like im going to be sick!'

'Aj, why are you going to be sick? Do you have something wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?' Olivia added all of a sudden feeling sorry for her big brother. And placing her hand on his forehead, copying what her mum does when she isn't feeling well.

'Yeah, Aj. Are you feeling okay? Whats wrong?' Bianca added trying not to laugh along with Marissa who had already caved.

'Nothing, i'll be down in a minute, olive okay?'

'Okay Aj!' she replied adding a kiss to his cheek, he was the only one who called her olive and it had become something that she had grown to love, but only when it comes from Aj anyone else and they knew that she didn't like it. With that Olivia jumped off Aj and grabbed her Mum's hand.

'Mummy, can I help you make the french toast? ' 'Of course, my lovely!' Olivia had noticed Marissa hesitentness to leave Aj's room.

'Maa, you not coming? ' Olivia added quite concerned

'I'll be down in a minute I just have to talk to Aj. Okay?'

'Yep' and with that Olivia and Bianca began to head for the kitchen. By the time they eventually got down the stairs, Gabby and Miranda were already sitting in the living room watching some Saturday morning programme they always watched. Olivia had decided that she would prefer snuggling up in between her big sisters and watching the Tv instead of helping her mother cook.

/

Marissa sat on the edge of Aj's bed.

'Aj, can I talk to you?'

'Yeah, look I'm really sorry about last night. I know you'll be disappointed but I promise it won't happen again. I just got carried away. '

'I am disappointed, but that's not what I want to talk to you about just now.'

'Oh, what's up?'

'Look, I don't know what happened last night at this party, but what I do know is that something happened to Miranda. Do you see anything happen?'

'No'

'Well do you have any idea what would have caused her to be so upset?'Marissa added knowing that Aj knew more that he was letting on.

'Look, Ma I love Miranda and she trust me with everything, she has been speaking to me about something but I don't know if it has anything to do with last night. She told me though that she was planning on talking to you and Mum but I don't know if last nights maybe set her back again. I did tell her though that if she need help to talk to you or Ma then ill be there- that's if you and Mum don't mind!'

'of course'

'Ma, Miranda is not only my sister she is also my best friend. She trust me with everything just like you and Mum, but you know that it's easier sometimes to talk to your best friend than your mother at first. You know Miranda Ma just like I do and we both know that she takes her time processing, and I think that's what she needs. But she will talk, I know. And if she doesn't, then I will. '

'I'm so glad to hear that Aj, and I am so proud of you. Look I was planning on taking Miranda away today for a drive then some food, Do you think that would help her open up?'

'Maybe, everything just takes time with Miranda you know that!'

'Aj, there's one more thing, do you know someone called Kyle?'

'Ma, what did Miranda say?' Aj's face did not help Marissa calm down any more.

'Nothing and it doesn't matter how I know, I just want to know wither I should bring it up or I should leave it for her to tell me?'

'I think you should leave it, Ma. She will tell you. I promise.'

'That's fine, thank you.' Marissa tried to add a small smile.

Ma, can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Was today your idea or Miranda's?'

'It was Miranda's.'

'I thought so and she told you not to say anything to mum yet?

' 'Yeah'

'Okay, will you please promise me that you will keep it between you and Miranda,just until she is ready, that's only if she feels ready to tell you today anyway.'

'Of course, and Aj, I trust you. So I know that if this gets to much for you, you will talk to me or your mum?' 'yeah Ma, I promise.'

Marissa got up from the bed and Aj followed giving his mother a hug.

'Don't think you've got yourself out of being in trouble for coming home drunk. You get to spend the whole day with your little little sister and her two little six year old friends!'

Marissa left the room with a smile on her face, knowing that Aj would punish himself harder than either of her or Bianca could ever match. She made her way towards the kitchen past her three gorgeous girls and into the kitchen where she could smell the French toast being made. At the cooker she found Bianca standing humming to herself oblivious to the whole world around her. Marissa crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

'I love you, you know that.' she whispered in Bianca's ear while adding a small kiss to the top of her shoulder.

'I do' she replies while moving her head side ways to allow Marissa better access.

/

So tell me what you think! Hope you liked.

**P.S LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't updated In a few days, weekend was mental! But here's the next chapter, this one is just mainly Miranda and Marissa. So here it is enjoy! :)**

'Miranda, are you ready?' Marissa shouted up the stairs towards her eldest daughters room. There was no answer. Bianca came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

'What if she doesn't talk?' She whispered in Marissa's ear.

'Well, if she doesn't talk today then we will just give her more time. She is her mothers daughter remember she likes to think things through, we will just makes sure that she knows how much we love her and that she can come to either of us at any time. Okay?' Marissa says turning in her wife's arms.

'Okay.' Bianca says as she places a soft kiss on Marissa's lips.' I have to go an collect Olivia's friends but I will see you when you get home.'

'I love you.' Marissa whispered as she wrapped her wife in her arms.'Stop worrying, Miranda is strong, she will get through this-we will help her get through this.'

'I love you, ill see you later. ' she placed a kiss on her lips then turned

'Olivia! Lets go.' she shouted

'Coming mummy!' she said as she ran down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom of the stairs after jumping the last two she wrapped her arms around Marissa's legs.

'Bye Maa, I love you.'

'I love you too sweetie.' Marissa placed a kiss on the top of her head then walked her girls to the door.

'Good Luck, honey' Bianca placed on last kiss on Marissa's lips then made her way to the car. Marissa closed the door and took a deep breath then made her way up the stairs.

/

Marissa paused as she was about to enter Miranda's room and took a deep breath. She knocked twice then slowly entered the room. Miranda was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

'Miranda honey, are you okay?' Marissa said as she rushed from the door to put an arms around Miranda.

'I..I.. I just don't know if I can talk about it yet.'Miranda managed to get through her tears.

'That's fine, I'm here when ever you are ready, wither its later today, tomorrow, next week, next month, you just let me know and I'll be there. Always.' Miranda turned and looked at Marissa and gave her a soft smile.

'There is something else I want to talk to you about, but I think I would rather talk to you and Mum about it together, if that's okay?'

'Of course, that's fine but she is away to get Olivia's friends just now so your stuck with me just now, but all three of us can talk later okay?' Miranda nodded.' You still want to go out today?' Marissa asked Miranda hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.

'Of course Ma, I wouldn't want to miss out on a day just me and you!' Miranda added wrapping her arms around her mother.

'Let's go then.' Marissa added a bit more cheery than usual. 'I'll meet you down the stairs.'

/

'Aj! Gabby! That's us away, your mum will be back in about ten twenty minuets! Okay?' Marissa shouted up the stairs to her two remaining children.

'Yeah Ma, have fun!' Gabby shouted back 'See you later on. Bye Mimo. '

'Bye Gabs' Miranda shouts back

'Bye, be careful!'

'yeah ma!'

And with that Marissa and Miranda left the house and got into Marissa's car.

/

'So, Ma where are we going?' Miranda asked as the edged out of the drive.

'Well, I thought we could go somewhere that I used to go a lot before I met your Mum. Then what about we go get some pizza? '

'Yeah, sounds good.' Miranda added with a smile on her face. This was definitely what she needed. It had been a hard few weeks for the teenager and what made it worse was not telling either of her mothers about any of it. She had talked to Aj about some of it but she knew that her mothers would understand more than anyone else what she is going through.

After about twenty minuets of a drive Marissa pulled up to a small car park at the top of a hill.

'ehh, Ma where are we?'

'The most amazing place in the world.' Marissa said with a magical smile that Miranda had only ever seen when she was with her Mum.

'So, do we just sit in the car?' Miranda added as it had been a couple of minuets since Marissa had last spoke.

'No, no.. sorry, I took a trip down memory lane! Come on, lets go for a walk.'

'I thought so' Miranda muttered under her breath as she climbed out the car.

As Marissa and Miranda started to walk Miranda linked arms with her mother. Marissa just smiled too herself and she knew that eventually Miranda would talk.

'So...' Miranda's favourite word to break a silence,' why did you come here a lot before you met mum.'

' This was my thinking place, just like how the boathouse was your mum's. After I moved back here, I decided to go for a drive and just accidentally came across this place. It soon became the place I came to whenever I was scared or hurt or angry or just needed a place to think and get my head around things. It was here that I came when there the whole JR situation blew up, when I thought I would lose AJ, and most importantly it was here that I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with your mum.'

'Really? In the middle of these woods?' Miranda asked

'No...' as marissa ran ahead slightly through a small hole in a bush '...here!' She said pointing to the small patch of grass which sat on top of the hill side. It was surrounded with tree and bushes and was very quiet. It over looked the whole of Pine Vally and in the distant you could see their house. It wasn't a very big patch but there was enough space for them both to fit and be able to spread out.

'Wow.' was all Miranda could get out.

'Yeah, that's what I was like when I found it.' Marissa added taking a seat on the grass and patting the grass next to her to get Miranda to sit next to her.

'This is amazing Ma.'

'I did tell you it was the most amazing place in the world' Marissa added raising her eyebrow slightly.

Miranda settled down in the grass, and gently leaned into her mother. Marissa didn't move, she didn't question, she knew that this is what Miranda needed. Time to think and process. So she allowed her time for her mind to wander just like hers.

_How can I tell Ma? How do I say the words? What will she think? How will she react? Ohh come on Miranda Ma loves you, she wants to help but she can only help if she knows what's going on. Will she be angry I haven't talked to her about it before? Then there's Mum, I have no idea how I can tell Mum this. She has been through so much, but then she could help. But could imagine, it would kill her. _A slight tear leaked from Miranda's eye and Marissa was soon there to catch it.

'Mimo, sweetheart.' Marissa says as she gathers her daughter in her arms.

'Ma...I'm so angry. I can't help it. I don't know what to do.'

'Why don't you go through that little hole in the bush, and remember the little circle of trees?' Miranda just nodded. 'Go and sit there, take a few minuets and forget I'm even here, then let it all go, wither that is by throwing sticks or stones, or by snaping sticks or my personal favourite just scream and shout and let it out... Miranda look at me.' Miranda turned to face Marissa.' I'm not here to judge you at all, I Love you and I will continue to love you no matter what! Okay? I'm here for you to lean on when you need me, that's what mums do. But we, me and you have a special relationship, we are friends. Right? Miranda gave her a smile and a nod.' And although we are mother and daughter, If you need to talk to me as a friend and not as in your mum then I'm up for that to! You know that right?'

'Thank you!' Miranda added giving her mum a tight cuddle. 'Would it be okay if I went...' Miranda pointed to the hole.

'Yeah, yeah of course. Be careful.'

And with that Marissa was left sitting herself. It had been a while since she had she had sat here herself just to think. After she had confessed her love to Bianca, she felt like there was no need to have to have a place like this because now that place was Bianca. She seemed to drain any anger or hurt, no matter who or what had caused it from the redhead by just being there. It was something Marissa had never had with anyone else before and something she always treasured about the brunette.

/

Miranda sat on a large rock in the middle of a circle of trees. Although she knew her mother was there she felt like she was alone. She felt like no matter what she shouted or screamed or any noise she made no one would be able to hear and judge, and there would be no one to ask questions of here. For the first time in the last few weeks she felt like she could just be herself and let everything go without having to worry about what people though. Miranda started to mumble and soon without even noticing she was shouting and throwing sticks about the place. 'fuck sake! How could he have done this, I fucking hate him. I hate him. ' she shouted then realized she had actually shouted those words and not just said them in her head. She knew for sure this was the first time Marissa had ever heard her swear but for once she didn't care, she just had to let it out. Then there was more mumbling. Marissa was trying not to listen which was very hard after hearing her daughter swear. She could hardly make out any of the mumbling but she did recognize the name Kyle a few times. After a few silent moments all thy could be heard was a few gentle sobs. Marissa knew that when Miranda was ready to come back she would so all she had to do was wait. She didn't have to wait as long as thought and before she knew it Miranda was curled up next to her with her head buried in her shoulder.  
'Ma, I want to tell you so badly. I really do, but I don't know how.'  
'Well, I can be a friend instead of a mum just now if you'd like?'  
'No, we are more than friends Ma, which makes us so special!'Miranda said with a smile.  
'Okay, well why don't you start from the beginning?'  
'Well you remember Matthew?'  
'As in your ex?'  
'Yeah that one'  
'What actually happened?'  
'Right, I never actually told you and mum. But its not really something that you talk to your parents about though is it?'  
'No, probably not but you know that you can tell me and your mum anything.'  
'I know, which is why I need to tell you this.'  
'Okay, just take your time.'  
'Well, me and Matthew were so good for a while, I mean we were like best friends and I really thought that I loved him. As you know I was the only girl in the P.e class and I used to get quite a lot of attention, which he hated it which I understood. But the more the year went on the more paranoid he got and the more I had to re-assure him, which after telling him about one hundred times that I wasn't interested in anyone else it got a bit frustrating. I mean it was as if he didn't trust me. You know? Then after Samantha started dating this guy, me and him started to talk more and more throughout P.e and got friendlier. I mean we were talking about Sam, nothing else but Matthew didn't seem to believe me. Which lead to us arguing more and more. Then things got about ten times worse when this guy got my number, he started texting me which I thought was weird but then all we spoke about was Sam. Matthew didn't see it like that though and he had to read all the messages to trust me. It was getting to much and we just stated arguing constantly. Then we were sitting at lunch and I was going to show molly one of the pictures of us from the weekend and I found photos of girls on his phone. I broke down, threw his phone at him and told him to 'Fuck' off. 'Mimo, oh my gosh. Sweetheart you should have said something. But you said that happened a while ago? What about last night?'  
'It did and the next bit is the hardest.'  
'It's okay, just take your time.' Marissa gave Miranda's hand a supportive squeeze.  
'Well this guy kept texting me and I found out from molly that sam and him split up, yet he was still texting me. Anyway I was at that party last night and he turned up. I had deleted his number off my phone and I tried to ignore the texts which I did. I told Aj about it all which kinda helped, but I knew I should have told you and mum. I was outside talking to a couple of guys in my classes and he came over and took me by the hand. And tried to take me to his car, I managed to shake him off but he grabbed...m..ee and pulled me behind.. the club.'Miranda's tears began to resuface and Marissa's grip grew tighter.  
'Mimo, he didn't do what happened to your mum?' Marissa eyes filed up at just the thought of having her daughter go through the same as her wife had to.  
'No, but he was going to. He...ee...pushed me up against a wall and was forcing himself on me, he began to feel up my leg and at that I started to panic, as I struggled his grip got tighter...' Miranda began to sob.' he then reached up my dress and ….. and ..'  
'Shhh, your safe I have got you.' Marissa tears were no longer able to be held back, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter as she felt her begin to shake.  
'As, he bent down to unzip his trousers and then stood up I managed to get one of my hands free and I punched him in the face which gave me the chance to run. As I ran around the corner I ran into Aj and I told him that kyle was behind me, then he saw kyle running holding his nose. And so he punched him in the face again. He grabbed my hand and took me to get a taxi and brought me home. Ma I really don't know what I would have done if Aj didn't bring me home. '  
'Well, luckily you have a brother who looks out for you. But Miranda...' Marissa reached down and cupped her face, ' you have nothing to be scared of any more, you are safe now, and me and your mum will help you through this. ' Marissa and Miranda sat together for about another hour in silence. It was awkward though it was a comfortable silence. They hadn't realised how long they had been sitting until Marissa's phone started to vibrate.  
'Hey, honey! How much longer are you going to be?' Bianca asked through the phone.  
'Hey, we still haven't been to get food yet but hold on a minuet...( Hey Miranda, what do you say we get pizza to go and we go home and have a movie night with Aj and the girls. Miranda just nodded through small tears which had been left over)...Well would you like me to bring pizza back?'  
'Yeah, that would be amazing thank you. Just the usual if that's okay.'  
'Yeah, Ill see you when we get home, I love you.'  
'I love you to see you soon.' 'well Mimo, what do you say will we go get some pizza.'  
'Yeah.' As Marissa stood up and helped Miranda up she pulled her into another hug.  
'I love you Miranda, always no matter what! And I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything anytime okay.'  
'I love you too, Ma and I know, thank you.' They both made there way back to the car, hand in hand. Before they both knew it they were on their way home from the pizza place. Not much had been said in the car, just general chit chat which was good as Miranda felt like nothing had change and nothing had happened while at the same time she felt the whole wait she had on her shoulders had been lifted.  
'Ma, do you know now why I only wanted to speak to you alone first?'  
'Yeah, I get it. I know you are scared to hurt your mum again, but you know that she has a lot more experience on the subject matter than I do. With her experience but also with all the work she does in the Miranda Centre. I know this is hard, and I know how much of a process it will be but you need to know that your mum will want to know what we talked about.'  
'I know Ma, and I plan on telling her but I need to talk to you both about something tonight. I need to have everything out in the open.'  
'That's fine, but you know she will be asking me as soon as we step through the door.'  
'Yeah, I do and I will. But when I do, will you be there?'  
'Of course, look we are in this together and we will get through this together.'  
'Thanks Ma. I love you.'

/

**So, here it is, im sorry its been a little bit of a while, I struggled to put it into words. Anyway here it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. From now on I am going to try and update on a Friday and a Wednesday and possibly depending on how my life goes when I go back to school possibly a Monday. ** **P.S another longer chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So... I'm really sorry I've kept you all waiting. I've just went back to school and things are pretty crazy so please bare with me for the next few weeks till everything settles down again. Then hopefully ill get back to if not two a week then definitely one!**

**Thank you all so much for all the support for this story. I really appreciate all the reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**The last chapter was a hard one to write but I'm so glad people liked it. Hope you enjoy this next one, I know its a bit short but it just allows me to have a really long on next WEDNESDAY! I PROMISE! :D **

**AMCPrincess: **** your will be answered soon enough! :)**

**/**

After Miranda had laid the pizza's on the kitchen table, she turned to both her mothers who were fixing the drinks.

'Can I quickly go talk to Aj, before pizza?'

'Yeah on you go but don't take to long, your pizza will get cold.' Bianca said as Miranda quickly left the kitchen. When the door eventually closed behind Miranda, Bianca turned and faced her wife.

'So, did she talk?'

'Yeah' Marissa said as her eyes started to tear up. Bianca carefully wrapped one arm around Marissa' waist, just enough for Marissa to know that she was there but also gave Marissa the room she needed.

'What happened?' Bianca asked softly.

'We talked and cried. A lot...' Marissa turned and looked at her wife. 'Bianca I love you so much and we will need to talk about this privately, but Miranda wants to talk to you about it herself first. I think you should here this from her.'

'Okay, that's fine. But are you okay?' Bianca knew her wife and she knew she was trying to hold all her emotions in.

'Not really. But I will be.' Marissa said leaning into her wife, she knew that just now wasn't the time to get emotional. She wouldn't let Miranda see that she was struggling-she had to be strong and she knew that soon she will have to be strong for Bianca.

'Yes you will, because you are strong. And you have me and all the kids, we'll get each other through it together.' Bianca placed a soft kiss on Marissa's lips and used her thumb to gently removed the single tear that had fallen. She pulled her in for one more tight hug and then they both took the pizza's and the drinks through to the living room. Gabby and Olivia had already moved the table in the middle of the sofa's and had replaced it with blankets, duvets and pillows for their movie night. They-as in Olivia- had picked out three movies; The lion King, The Little Mermaid and Cars. She always picked cars when they were having a movie night because she thought that it was only fair to pick a 'boy' film for Aj, but the all three had become classics in the Montgomery-Tasker family.

'Right my lovely ladies, who would like some pizza?' Marissa asked knowing how much they loved their pizza's and placing the pizza in between her two youngest.

'Thank you mama!' Olivia said as she almost dived forward into the pizza.

'Thanks ma' Gabby added as she shuffled back a bit to allow Olivia to take the first bit.

'You are very welcome, so what's our three tonight? Or is that a silly question?' Marissa said focusing on her youngest. Olivia just looked up to her mother with a mouth full of pizza and tried to get out 'silly question'. Bianca and Marissa just laughed and shook their heads.

'Miranda! Aj!' Bianca shouted up the stairs towards Aj's bedroom.

/(At the same time)

Miranda knocked on Aj's door and stuck her head through the door.

'Aj, can we talk?'

'Sure, come in Mimo.' Miranda slowly made her way over to sit on the edge of Aj's bed. She sat down and put her head down.

'So, did you talk to Ma?' Aj was now over at Miranda's side with one arm over her shoulder. Miranda just slowly nodded her head and Aj wrapped both arms around his sister.

'Im so proud of you Mimo.' He whispered in her ear. 'I take it you told her the hard one?' Aj added trying to get his sister to look at her.

'Yeah, I mean is either of them easy, but this was the worst one. I told Ma that I would speak to her and Mum about the other one together. Tonight.' Miranda said finally making eye contact.

'How did she take it Mimo? I mean if you don't want to tell me I understand but know I'm here for you no matter what you need.'

'It fine, honestly. I'm so glad I have you I really don't know what I could do without you. It helps to have someone who knows everything and doesn't judge me or anything.'

'Mimo, you know neither Ma or Mum will.'

'I know, I know, but its still hard to actually say the words.'

'I understand. So, how was Ma?'

'Well we cried a lot. But she said I have to talk to Mum, which I knew she would. She did say that it might be an idea to even talk to someone at the Miranda centre. Which is not my favourite idea! But the worst thing is going to be talking to Mum. It will break her heart.'

'You know Mimo just like I do, Mum is strong, she is the strongest person we know. Plus she can help you. She knows how you feel, she's unfortunately been there and depending on how things go in the next few weeks then maybe it would be an idea to talk to someone.' Aj added the last part carefully not wanting to upset his sister.

''I know, I know. But how am I meant to say those words.'

'You just need to take a deep breath and do it, you know yourself as hard as it was to talk to Ma today I bet it felt better after.'

'Yeah, it did. Will you be there when I talk to them?'

'Of course,I will. But if Mum and Ma need to talk to yourself which they will have to do at some point- maybe not tonight- but if they do, they will ask me to leave- just so you know.

'yeah, I know. Thank you.' Miranda said as she gave her brother a hug.

'I'm always here Miranda, no matter what you need, whiter its support or if its to beat someone up for breaking you heart- I Will always be there.'

'I know. We better go downstairs, Gabby and Olivia were moving the furniture when I passed so there's probably no pizza left.' Just as they were about to go down the stairs they heard their mother shout on them.

'Well we better go then..' Miranda got up from the bed and Aj followed. 'Do you feel better Mimo?'

'Yeah a bit, I just need to stop worrying about telling Mum.'

'It will be fine, don't worry.'

/

As Aj and Miranda reached the bottom of the stairs Marissa shouted on Miranda to help her with the glassed from the kitchen.

'Coming Ma.' As Miranda entered the kitchen Marissa was standing by the sink adding water to the juice she had poured.

'How was things with Aj?'

'Okay, I guess, would it be okay if he was there when we talked later. I just feel that's its easier to talk about when at least on person knows. Just like how I want you there when I tell Mum about everything else, plus I think she will need you.'

'Of course its fine Mino.' Marissa added wrapping her daughter in her arms. ' Look you need to stop worrying so much about your Mum. I know it will be hard for her, and you know that to, and she may break down and cry, but that's only because she loves you so much and the thought of someone coming that close to hurting you the way she was hurt will hit her the hardest. But she will be amazing and will be there with you every single step of the way. We both will.'

'But Ma what if it brings some ghosts out of her closet, just like the whole 'Ricky' thing did and she can't handle it.'

'Mimo, you don't give your Mum enough credit.' Marissa said with almost a chuckle.' Plus I am here for both of you but I will keep an extra special close eye on your mum okay?'

'Okay, I know you will Ma. I love you.'

'I love you too Miranda. Now lets get these drink into the living room so we can enjoy our 'Disney' night.'

/

So it turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. Again my apologies for being so late. But hopefully this and the next chapter will make up for it. :) Thank you for reading as usual all feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So here is the next chapter another one late, I'm sorry. I have my driving test coming up and I am using any spare moment to drive so I can make sure I can pass first time :D instead of writing, sorry again I will try harder for next week. **

**This one was another hard one to write, not as bad but I just wanted to make it perfect. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**/**

Marissa and Miranda made there way into the living room. They had both had a stressful day and knew there was more to come, but for now they were able to relax and have fun with the rest of their family. It was something that made the family so special. That no matter how bad, or stressful things got they always knew that they were able to have these precious moments with each other and they would always be there for each other.

As Marissa and Miranda walked towards the sofa they both turned and looked at each other when they realised there was only one space left. They started to sprint towards the empty seat but they both got there at the same time.

'Maaaaaaa!'

'Mimoooooooo!' Marissa copied back, they both continued to shoulder barge the other to try and see who could get to the set first until they were interrupted.

'Right you two. What ages are you?' As Bianca asked both Marissa and Miranda continued to fight over who got to side next to Bianca. There seemed to be no solution to argument until Olivia started to try and squeeze through the middle of them and turned to face her mother and big sister.

'Mama, Mimo if you two don't stop then you will get sent to your rooms!' Olivia said turning and giving her mum a big grin as that's what Bianca says when ever Aj, Miranda and Gabby fight.

'Ops sorry Olivia.' Miranda added while elbowing Marissa to do the same.

'I'm sorry to Olivia. Now who gets to sit next to Mummy though?'

The puzzled look that crosses the small redheads face tells her mother that she hadn't actually thought that far ahead.

'Emmm, well...' Olivia jumped up onto Bianca's knee and tried to whisper in her ear.

'Mummy, who do you want to sit next to you?' Olivia hadn't really got the whole whisper thing down, although she was six she still couldn't get her head around why people would want to whisper instead of being able to talk to everyone.

'Emmmm, I think I want...' Bianca looked up at her wife and her daughter who were both making faces at her to make her want to pick them. Then she turned and looked at her youngest. I think I want you, to sit next to me.' She said wrapping her arms around the young red head. And whispering in her ear;

'You're my favourite.' She said just loud enough for everyone else to hear as well. And turned and gave them all a wink without Olivia catching her.

As they all got comfy, Aj had the single seater, Bianca and Olivia cuddled up on the sofa and Marissa with Miranda and Gabby on each side of her, she could feel Miranda especially close and really loved the fact that her and the teenager and that relationship that she could tell her anything.

'Right ladies, what shall we watch first?' Aj said as he was the only one who wasn't all wrapped up in duvets and blankets.

'Olive, what do you think?'

'I think you should choose Aj , since you are a bit outnumbered.' she said giving her big brother a smile.

'What about we watch the Little Mermaid first, I know that that one is little miss mermaids favourite over there and she normally can't last for more than one movie, so if everyone else is cool then the Little Mermaid it is.'

There was a chorus of yeah's as they all shuffled and moved around making sure they were all comfy before the film began.

By the time the credits of the film were making an appearance, there was light snoring coming for the sofa.

'Told you', Aj said as he went to change the dvd.

'I better take this one up to bed, i'll be down in a sec!' Bianca said as she gathered the small child in her arms and carried her up the stairs.

'Ma?'

'Yeah, Gabs.' she said turning from watching her wife effortlessly carry Olivia up the stairs.

'Do I have to watch Cars again?' Marissa almost giggled as saw the face that gabby had pulled.

Not if you don't want to.' She said not being able to contain her laughter any more. After a long emotional day her emotions were all over the place.

'Could I go up and phone Kirtsy? She has a dilemma.'

'A dilemma? At 14?'

'Right well there is this boy that likes her but she doesn't know if she likes him but he dated our other friend, who she thinks will go crazy and fall out with her when she finds out. Its a whole big mess.'

Marissa just sat there mesmerised that her daughter was able to say all that so fast and in one breath.

'Yeah, on you go.' Was all Marissa could say. As Gabby started to run for the stairs she suddenly stopped.

'Wait...Aj?'

'Yep?'

'Do you know when a girl likes you?'

'I don't know, I mean I guess sometimes I do but thats just case she make a point to make it obvious.'

'Okay, but what if its one of the girls who you have known forever and you are really close. And she starts acting more distant would you think she liked you?'

'Gabs, where is all this coming from.'

'I just need to know!' At that point Bianca was at the bottom of the stairs just next to gabby.

'What do you just need to know?' Bianca added giving gabby a bit of a fright.

'Well Bianca, Gabby here is asking Aj advice. I can only assume that she likes a boy who she is really close friends with but doesn't want him knowing until she is sure, and she doesn't want to be behaving differently or anything around him. Is that about right?' Marissa asked knowing she had got it and smiling at Bianca.

'So gabs, what's he like?' Bianca asked

'Yeah gabs who is it?' Miranda joined in while seeing her sister getting redder and redder.

'Yes Ma nailed it on the head as per usual. No wonder you became a lawyer. And its none of your business, I was only asking Aj some brotherly advice. No if you'll excuse me I am need for a phone call.'

'Ehhh, wait a minuet gabs.' Miranda said slowly, making her sister grow in embarrassment.

'What do you want?'

'I know who it is.'

'Who?' Bianca and Marissa said at the same time.

'Its that guy, the one you have been sitting at lunch with.'

'I haven't been sitting at lunch with anyone.'

'Oh yea, I noticed that the other day, but I forgot to mention it to you.'

'You had lunch with someone?' Bianca asked now intrigued.

'Yeah. So what?' Gabby's face getting slightly redder.

'Aww, that's sweet. Leave her alone guys. You know what it was like when you got your first lunch 'date'. ' Marissa said while trying to make gabby feel better. ' Anyway, what's he like?' she added.

'Ma, you were the one who said to leave her alone.' Miranda added.

'I just want to know.'

'Well, he is one of the nicest boys in the school and is always really sweet to me and walks me to classes and buys me lunch. And he is hot. He had the most amazingly shiny and soft light brown hair. And his eyes. His eyes are the most amazing colour of blue I have ever seen.' Gabby was lost for a few seconds in a daydream and hadn't noticed her mothers and her siblings having a little chuckle to themselves.

Marissa turned to Bianca and said ' Young love. Do you remember what it felt like?'

'What are you trying to say? I'm still young and in love!' Bianca added while closing the distance between the pair and adding a soft kiss to the lips of her wife's.

'I know that, I meant your first love?'

'Of course, don't you?'

'Of course, he was pretty much what you described there gabby but he had green eyes instead.'

'Really? So what happened?' Gabby asked now intrigued.

'Yeah, he was quiet something. We dated all of our senior year and he and I were elected prom king and queen. Then we both went off to college and just kinda fizzled out. Although in maybe the last few months together we became more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. We actually are still great friends and email from time to time with updates of how our lives are going. He has a lovely wife and two sons, who are ages with Olivia. So you never know, what will happen, but hopefully if he's as great as you say he is you will always be friends.'

'Wow. Anyway can I go upstairs and phone Kirsty?'

'Yeah, i'll be up in an hour or so to check you are off the phone. I know what you are like.' Bianca said towards Gabby as she turned and run up the stairs.

'So mum, what was your first love like?' Miranda asked, she was pretty sure she had never heard this story.

'Well my first love, her name was Sarah.' Bianca started, Marissa sat next to her and took her hand for support. 'We were room mates in rehab, and we pretty much just spent every waking minute together. We were each others rocks through our eating disorders and really have each other to thank for getting through it. '

'So what happened?' Aj asked.

'Well we got better, and I still hadn't came out, and I was terrified to be caught but I was prepared to do it for her. But before I had the choice she left me.' Marissa squeezed her wife's hand knowing it was hard for her to talk about. It wasn't that she still loved her, it was that it had happened repeatedly over the years and Bianca still felt the pain sometimes.

'She left you?' Miranda added.

'Yeah, for a man.' Bianca's face dropped and so did Miranda's she knew about Maggie and she knew about Reese but she didn't know that it had already happened.

'I'm sorry I asked Mum.' Aj said

'No don't be silly, I have everything I've ever wanted right here under this roof. And I mean there are just some things that are meant to happen for us to be here right now, no matter how bad, most of the time something good comes out of the worst of situations.' At that point Bianca looked at Miranda and gave her a warm smile.

'Mum, can I ask you something I mean if you don't want to answer, that's fine but..'

'Ask away? I'll be as truthful as I can.' Bianca added a smile. Aj knew what was coming next and decided to move to sit next to Miranda for some support.

'Did you always know that you were gay?'

Bianca was slightly taken back, she didn't know what she was expecting but that certainly wasn't it.

'Well, I suppose I did. I mean I don't ever remember looking at boys in a way that I looked at girls, but I mean I don't know, I don't think I can pin point out ever not knowing but I don't think I can remember the moment that I was like 'WOW im gay!' That never happened for me, it was more gradual and something that was just natural I guess.' Bianca was now intrigued to why Miranda would ask such a question. She had never hid her sexuality and tried to be as open as possible but never expected to be question by her 17 year old daughter. 'Why?'

Miranda, just looked at her hands which were sitting on her lap. She didn't want to upset her mum and really didn't want to be disrespectful but she knew that would be hard.

'Did you want to be gay?' Miranda asked just ignoring her mothers question. Marissa just sat mesmerised at what was happening in front of her eyes and pretty much now knew what else Miranda had to say, but she just sat and let the pair talk it out.

'I mean some part of me didn't I guess, but the majority did. I mean, I had known what had been happening for a while and admitting it to others just felt amazing and I didn't care what other people thought. I think on some level because I was okay with it myself it meant that some other people had no choice to be okay with it because they saw how happy I had become.'

'I don't!' Was all Miranda said. Still looking down at her hands. She gave a nod to Aj and he took it as she was okay and he could leave. He got up and made his way up to his room.

'You don't what honey.' Bianca asked, almost wondering if she should even have to.

'I don't want to be gay.' Miranda said looking up from her hands and catching both her mothers gazes. Bianca and Marissa just sat their in silence for longer than they probably should have but they couldn't help it.

'That's okay, Mimo, it takes time.' Bianca said slowly trying to reassure her daughter.

'Yeah, but have you heard of a homophobic gay?'

'Surprisingly Yeah!' Marissa added. 'I mean, I really didn't like the whole having to label myself thing but I knew that I had to stop lying to myself about my feelings for your mum.'

'Mimo?' Bianca asked Mindanao knew the question before Bianca had finished.

'Yes Mum, Ma I'm gay! Okay there, I've told you. I know I was stupid for not telling you both for so long cause I did know there wouldn't be a problem. Obviously. But I just didn't want to admit it. I mean I still don't think i'm ready for the world to know, but Aj thought I should tell you because you both would be the people to help me through it.'

Both Marissa and Bianca just looked at each other stunned at what they had just heard.

'Look mimo, Aj was right. We will be here through every step of the way. And it will be a long road but trust me it will be worth it.' Marissa added while Bianca got up and sat next to her daughter wrapping one of her arms around her.

'Look I don't want to upset you both, and if this comes out the wrong way im sorry but you just have to let me get it out okay?'

'Okay.' Marissa and Bianca answered.

'I don't want to be gay. I mean I love our family and both of you and I wouldn't change it for the world believe me. I love the fact we are all so close especially the three of us its like we are best friends yet mother and daughter as well. I feel so lucky to have you both but I don't want to marry a women. I don't want to have to search for a fucking sperm donor, just to have children. I don't want to be looked at for holding my girlfriends hand or kissing her and so on. I just don't. I mean it does look great and trust me I am jealous that you two are so perfect for each other and have found each other, I just... why can't it be...I just want to be normal!' Miranda broke down into her mothers arms.

'Look mimo, it's not easy. I won't lie to you. And some people will never accept it. But you will get through this. We will help you, your Ma and I will be here every step of the way and you know Aj will be too. It will just take time. Like most things do time help heal everything.' Bianca wrapped her arms around her daughter and just held her and let her get all her emotions out. Marissa sat on the other couch and and watched the seen unfold in front of her. She now realised that she knew everything about the teenager and felt herself getting chocked up.

'I love you Mum,'

'I love yo too Mimo! I'm alway's here no matter what okay?'

'Okay!'

'I need to go and check on gabby and olivia but I will be right back okay? '

'okay! Im fine.'

Bianca got up from her position and made her way towards her other daughters rooms. The spaced she had left next to Miranda had been quickly filled with Marissa.

'I love you Ma. So much, thank you for today and everything you have done. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you here.'

'I love you too, and you don't have to thank me, i'll always be here. No matter what you have done I'm always here okay ? And I will be here when we not you WE talk to your mum about the other situation okay!'

'Thank you.'

'Nope, stop saying thank you! And you know its okay to be scared, and feel the way you do. It's natural. When I first realised what was happening between your mum and me, I tried so hard to push it out of my head because I could not go there. I mean I thought that I needed to have the picture perfect 'normal' family that I was lying to myself. Which made it worse. Just know that it took a lot longer and was harder for me to accept my sexuality than it was your mum, so I know what you mean. Plus I had your mum to help me which you do too and me, hopefully she will have rubbed off a bit on me and ill be helpful too.'

'Your amazing Ma, and you don't realise. You just know exactly what to say all the time ad it would really mean a lot if you could be with me when we tell mum.

'Thank you mimo, And I will I promise!'

'I'm going to go up to bed, Im so tired today's been a hard day.' Miranda said as she gave her mother a hug and headed for the stairs.

'Miranda...I'm so proud of you! You are an amazing and strong beautiful young lady and I can call you my daughter. I'm so privileged!. Night!'

'Night Ma!'

/

Bianca had re tucked both girls in and had met Miranda on the stairs going up to bed. She gave her a hug and wished her a good night and made her way towards her and Marissa's bedroom.

She slowly entered the room and found her wife lying on her bed looking up to the ceiling.

'What you thinking about?' Bianca said as she made her way to lie next to her wife taking up the same position.

'I wonder how long Miranda had held that to herself?' Marissa turned and faced her wife leaning on one elbow.

'I don't know, but the main thing is that now we know we can help her through it.' Bianca once again mirroring her wife's actions

'Yeah that is true.'

'I love you so much rissa.' and Bianca placed soft kisses on the redheads lips. The kiss deepened and both women continued not pushing any further but maintaining the hunger and need of the kiss. Both women would happily have continued it all night but breathing became an issue. Both women pulled away keeping their foreheads together while catching their breath.

'I love you so much Bianca!' And with that Bianca couldn't hold back. She spent the rest of the night showing Marissa how she loved her and Marissa done the same. They knew that everything would be okay in the end, and if it wasn't okay then it wasn't the end.

/

**So, here it is please let me know what you all think, hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So, it's been a while, and I apologies my life has just been crazy and i hit a brick wall with this story! Let me know what you think! Hopefully you all enjoy this update. Sorry again! **

/

It had been about a week since Miranda had came out to her mothers. They had been amazing- not that she had expected anything else but they knew when to talk to her and when to leave her alone, and she was slowly becoming more accepting. Marissa had been especially amazing, she made sure that they had had time alone to talk things through again. It had amazed Miranda that talking about what happened had been helping so much, it was still hard to talk about but with Marissa reassuring her it was becoming slightly easier. However, Miranda knew that the only thing that would help her even more was to tell her mum.

/

It was finally Friday and it was Marissa's turn to take the 3 older children to school. Miranda knew that Gabby was staying at her friends tonight, and that Aj was going out on a date so that after Olivia had been put to bed it would just be her and her mothers. As Marissa pulled up to school Gabby and Aj jumped out of the back while Miranda hung back for a minute.

'Is everything ok mimo?' Marissa asked conceded.

'Yeah, I was just wondering, do you and mum have plans for tonight?'

'Actually, we are planning on putting Olivia to bed early and having a nice relaxing night with our daughter.' Marissa said while taking Miranda's hand.

'Do you think we could talk to her tonight?' Miranda said while eventually looking up to Marissa's eyes.

'Of course, but only if your ready.'

'I don't really think i'll ever be ready Ma but the longer i don't tell her, the harder it's getting. And i feel like I am keeping a secret from her and I feel bad about that but I'm that terrified at how she will react, I don't want it to bring all those memories back for her. '

'Look Miranda, I have told you that you don't need to worry about your mum, we both know that it's going to be hard for her but thats what I'm here for. We will get through this together okay!'

'Do you know it's weird, for most people this would not be a conversation they would be able to have with their mother, but I wouldn't even think about talking to anyone else about it. I love you Ma, so much!' Miranda said as she reached across to give Marissa a hug.

'I love you too Mimo, so much. And I'm so glad that we have the relationship that we can talk about anything, but you better hurry up and get inside before the bell rings. I'm only working a half day today so i'll be here to pick you up at 3. Your Mum is going to be a bit late so that will give us time to talk things over if you want to first.'

'Thanks Ma, i'll see you at 3, Have a good day i love you!' Miranda said as she was getting out of the car.

'You too Mimo, see you later!' Marissa sat for a bit longer than she should probably have, but she couldn't help smile at the young lady Miranda was turning into, and it made her feel so proud.

/

As Miranda walked into registration she called pulled to the side by Aj.

'So, what were you and Ma talking about?'

'Not much, we are having a girly night tonight since you are going out, and Gabby is away to a sleepover.'

'Ok, as long as thats all. You know you can still talk to me about anything right?'

'Of course, I do. It's just I'm planning on telling Mum about the whole Kyle thing tonight and I really need Ma with me, cause to be honest i'm terrified!'

'Mimo, mum will be great. You know that she is one tough person, and can handle anything that is thrown at her.'

'I know, i just am scared that it will bring some ghosts out of closet.'

'To tell you the truth it probably will, but Ma will help her through it and between the three of you and me, we will get through it like a family.'

'Thanks Aj!'

'Don't thank me, thats what brothers are for.'

'Anyway, our going out again tonight? Is that the fourth time in two weeks! You must be serious about this girl!'

'Yeah, she's amazing. I really really like her. Honestly, this is the first person i have ever felt like this about.'

'Im happy for you!'

'I am going to officially ask her to be my girlfriend tonight!'

'Wow, Aj with a girlfriend, I'd never thought i'd see the day! Nah, I'm just kidding! Miranda just giggled to herself as Aj playfully punched her in the arm.

'Right, everyone take your seats!' There Reg teacher shouted as she walked through the door. She was a middled aged women with the most amazing hair, ever. It was always in perfect blond curls, with not one hair out of place. She was averaged height but wore heels which made her almost double in size, which was ridiculous as she couldn't even walk in them. As everyone was settling there was a knock at the door. Most people didn't even notice but Miranda who was already sat in her seat saw the new girl who walked through the door.

'Hi, sorry, are you Ms Martin?'

'Yes, how can I help?' Ms Martin asked with cheerful tone.

'I'm new here and I've been put in this class.'

'Not a problem dear, there's a seat next to Miranda down there.' She pointed down the class room to where Miranda sat signalling the empty desk, and miranda lifed her hand to give her a wave but as soon as it was up she pulled it back down, and was almost kicking herself under the table, for making it obvious that she was looking at the pair.

'Thank you' She said as she made her way down to the empty desk.

When she got there she turned to Miranda holding out her hand, ' I take it your Miranda?'

'Yeah, yeah thats me.' She added a bit to smily

'Well, nice to meet you, I'm Lauren.'

'Nice to meet you too, welcome to Pine Vally.'

As Miranda was leaving the class room Ms Martin called her back.

'Miranda, could you come her for a minuet?'

'Yes, miss.'

'You couldn't show Lauren about today could you?' Miranda turned to look at Lauren to see that she was smiling.

'Sure, yeah that fine.' She said then turned to Lauren. 'So, where to first?'

"Looks like i've got English first….. gutted.'

'Yeah I know what you mean, I hate english this whole not having an actual answer like in math, really bugs me.'

'Yeah me too! I can't evaluate anything to save myself.'

'Me neither, anyway we better get going.'

As they got closer to the class room Lauren started to talk to Miranda.

'I really appreciate this, I know no one ever likes taking about the new kid. I just hope I haven't completely took you out of your way.'

'Its fine honestly, I really don't mind. I like new people anyway, fresh start. I actually have english too so it's fine.'

'Well that was lucky, hopefully, if you can show me around today by tomorrow ill be able to find my way about.'

'You mean I have to show you around the whole day?' Miranda said coming to a stop in the corridor outside of the class, seeing the looking on the new girls face she decided to go easy. ' Lauren I'm kidding, don't worry, i'll show you about.'

'You had me worried there.'

'Sorry, this is us here.'

'We are in the same class?'

'yeah, looks like it.'

'Well at least i'll know one person.'

They both walked into class and Miranda took her seat while Lauren waited at the front of the class for the teacher. It was tables of two in this class, something that in her old school would have sent her running, but she took a deep breath and introduced herself to her new english teacher.

'We have assigned in this class, and the only seat left is the one in the corner next to Miranda.'

'Thank you sir.'

As Lauren made her way to her new seat she noticed people staring at her. It made her realise that not everyone here was as nice as Miranda had been.

'You wanna tell me anything?' Lauren said as she sat down in the seat next to Miranda.

'What do you mean?' Miranda asked suddenly getting defensive.

'Miranda, relax. Its okay, i was just wondering why in both classes i've been in that there has only been one extra seat and that has been next to you. '

'Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that, stuff just been happening recently and i have been getting a little defensive. And i don't really know, no one really talks to me, I got bullied a lot through middle school and now people just ignore me.' Then realising what she had just said Miranda added.' Sorry, I landed all that on you when you don't even know me and you probably don't care, you don't need me, I'm sure you were popular and a cheerleader in your old school, so if you want to do the same her I suggest you stay away from me.'

Lauren was starting to see a different side to Miranda one that was all too familiar. ' Don't be sorry, and i do care, i know i have just got here and we have known each other less than about an hour but I hope we can be friends. And as for me being popular or a cheerleader, ha never in my life, I don't know what gave you that impression and no offence to you at all, I was pretty much like you.'

Just as Miranda was about to reply Mr. Copper started to talk.

/

Miranda and Lauren had realised that they had all but one class together, so there timetables were pretty similar. There whole friday was the same apart from the period before lunch. However, they both agreed to meet for lunch.

'Hey, Lauren how are you?' Miranda asked taking a seat across from her.

'Yeah not to bad.'

'Are you okay?' Miranda asked concereded. 'Look i know we have basically only met, but you can talk to me. '

'Thank you, I'm fine just got a bit of a bitchy text from someone at my old school.'

'Ok, well if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here.' Miranda added

'Thank you again, you too.'

'Thanks, anyway so what brings you to Pine Valley?'

'My Mum and Dad thought that we should have a new start.' Lauren said looking down.

'Aw, did you not want to move?' Lauren looked up eyeing Miranda.

'What gave you that idea?' Lauren answered a bit defensively. 'Im sorry, I guess we both have skeletons huh?'

'Yeah, look you need to know, that I'm not like the other people here, well I am, I just have been having a time of everything recently!'

'Well then you should know that I'm not like other people either, that's part of the reason we moved.'

'Well you just take your time you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.' Miranda added with a smile.

'Thank you, anyway is there any where we could sit outside?'

'Yeah outside in the courtyard, I'll show you. Let's go.'

/

They both had enjoyed getting to know each other, but they both could sense that the other was holding back. So, Lauren decided to try and break the ice.

'Look, there is something i need to tell you. And it's something that you should know before we become proper friends just incase you can't handle it.'

'Okay.' Miranda said unsure of where this was going.

'Well, we moved to Pine Valley really because of me. I had been getting a hard time at school and my mum and dad couldn't really handle it. They would go to the school about it either because they just couldn't talk about it.' Lauren to a breath and looked at Miranda. ' I'm Gay.'

Miranda just looked at her, as if she hadn't heard anything different or new which was starting to worry lauren.

'Miranda did you hear what I said?'

'Yeah, I just personally don't think it's a big deal, i mean love is love. I hate the fact people judge people for who they love so I want you to know that you can always talk to me. '

Lauren gave Miranda a hug, she couldn't help herself. No one had ever been okay with it before. Which made her feel that for once someone wasn't concentrating on her sexuality.

'Thank you.'

'You don't need to thank me, we are friends thats what I'm here for.'

'Do you know that i've never actually had a friend that a girl before!'

'Really? Well do you know what neither have I!' They both giggled and fell into easy light conversation.

Both girls made there way to class for the last couple of classes of the week. They had exchanged numbers and where planning on meeting up tomorrow to do some shopping. Miranda had decided that she would invited her back to her house tomorrow she thought that it would really help her new friend know that there are people who have been in her position and got through it. Before they knew it the bell had went for the end of the day, they had arranged their plans for tomorrow and were ready to go when Miranda saw that Marissa was already there. She knew that Lauren had a car so she didn't have to catch a bus, so she wondered if she would like to meet her Ma.

'Hey, my mum is already here, do you want to meet her?'

'Yeah sure, show me the way.' Lauren added with a smile. Both girls made their way over to Marissa's car laughing and joking something that Marissa had missed about Miranda recently. Sensing that the girls were coming over to talk, she got out of the car to meet them.

'Hey Ma, this is my friend Lauren!'

'Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Marissa.'

'Hi, nice to meet you to.'

'Lauren just moved here so today is her first day.'

'Oh really, So how do you like it here?'

'It's a lot better than my old school, well just now things are okay. We will wait and see what happens. But I don't know how i would have managed without Miranda, she was my life saver today!'

'Well that's good to know I taught my daughter well.'

'Anyway, Ma we were planning on going shopping tomorrow, is that ok?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'I better get going or my mum will be worrying where i am. So it was lovely meeting you Marissa, and i'll see you tomorrow Miranda.' She said giving Miranda a cuddle. 'Thank you so much for today!'

'No problem, anytime!" Miranda said as the moved apart. 'Ill see you tomorrow.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

By this point Marissa was already in the car, watching the interaction between the two girls. There was some sort of acceptance between the two that was different to anything else Miranda had with anyone else- even Aj. Miranda made her way into the car but couldn't take the grin off her face.

'She seems nice.' Marissa said with a smirk

'She is! Omg, why can't I stop smiling.'

'I don't think you need me to tell you then answer to that one.' Marisa added playfully but she knew she was right

'Maaa!'

'Anyway, look before we get going, by the looks of it you've had a great day and i don't want to spoil it, but….'

'Yes we are talking to mum tonight, don't worry no matter how good my day was, or how pretty someone is, I could not forget that we are doing it tonight.'

'I knew you liked her.'

'Ma, please stop.'

'I was with your mum at lunch and she was telling me that she didn't have to work late so turns out we don't have as much time as we thought before she gets home.'

'It's okay I'm ready.'

/

**So, I went off on a tangent. I wasn't planning on bringing in someone for Miranda for a few more chapters but it just sort of happened. The next chapter will be Miranda, Bianca and Marissa Conversation and i promise there won't be a long wait again!**


	9. Chapter 8

So, I have been putting off writing this chapter, cause i know it will be hard and i want to make it good. That's manly the reason for me going off on a tangent in the last chapter! Plus i've had exams! :( But here it is. Hope its okay, let me know what you think.

I have also changed the rating something which i probably started with, incase it triggered anything, so it no won't appear on the first page of the list. I hope to be able to update more consistently now and get further along with this story got big plans! :) Enjoy.

/

Marissa and Miranda had been home for about an hour, they had been to collect Olivia and now all three girls were making some dinner. Friday night meant they got to make spaghetti bolognese a favourite in the Montgomery-Tasker household.

'Mimo? could you please set the table?'

'Yeah Ma, Olivia do you want to help me?'

'Nope, I hate setting the table, plus Im head chef. Right Mama?' Olivia said as turing to face Marissa.

'Right you are, but you do know that sometimes they help out.' Marissa said already knowing her youngest wouldn't budge on her decision.

'Well I will help out the next time, but now its time for the spaghetti!' Olivia said trying to use an italian accent, which caused the other two girls to laugh.

Just as they were adding the spaghetti they heard the front door open.

'Mooooooommmmmm!" Olivia said diving off the stool she was standing on at the kitchen counter.

'Be careful, munchkin!' Marissa shouted knowing it was too late.

Olivia had leaped onto Bianca and almost knocked her down.

'Mom, your home!' Olivia said with a big grin on her face

'I am that, I wanted to see my favourite people!' Bianca said while picking up her youngest and taking her into the kitchen.

'Hey baby.' Marissa greeted her wife, walking over and leaning over their youngest to place a soft kiss on her lips.

'Hey yourself!' Bianca said placing the youngest back on her stool.

'Why don't you help Ma with the pasta and i'll help mimo?' Bianca asked knowing that her youngest hated setting the table.

'Great idea Mom.' Olivia said while turning back to help Marissa.

/

The four girls where sitting eating there dinner while Olivia was doing most of the talking forgetting about her Spaghetti.

'How about you eat, while Mimo tells us about her day?'

"goooddd plannn' Olivia said with a mouthful of pasta.

'So, Mimo how was your day?' Bianca asked intrigued by the way her oldest was smiling.

'Good, my day was good.' She said while trying to brush off how red her face had went.

'It looks like it was better than good, so what happened or maybe the better question is who happened?' Bianca asked with a knowing smile.

'Just this new girl and she's really nice. She actually asked if i wanted to go shopping tomorrow with her.' Miranda said her smile even brighter than before.

'Cool, so why did they move to Pine Valley?' Bianca asked intrigued.

'She was actually getting a hard time at her old school and her mum and dad couldn't deal with it.'

'Oh, did she tell you why she was getting a hard time?' Now Bianca was intrigued as to how MIranda knew so much about this girl after only one day.

'She's actually gay.' Miranda said looking at both of her mothers.

'Wow, and you spoke about this on her first day of school?' Marissa jumped in.

'Yeah, it was weird but although we've only known each other for hours the conversation just flowed.'

'Did you tell her that you were to?' Bianca said almost gently.

'No, but i feel really bad now and think i probably should have.' Miranda said putting her head down.

'Mimo, why did you not tell her?' Marissa asked

'I don't know, but i did wonder about after been shopping tomorrow to see if she wanted to come back for dinner?'

'Yeah, i'd like to meet her.' Bianca said

'She seems really lovely, and she is really pretty!' Marissa added.

'Wait! You've met her?' Bianca asked.

'Yeah just for like Hello, Goodbye conversation. But she did say that Miranda was a life saver!'

For the rest of dinner they sat just making light conversation. And before they knew it it was way past Olivia's bedtime.

/

Bianca came down the stairs from tucking Olivia in to find Marissa and Miranda in a deep conversation.

'Sorry, am i interrupting something?' Bianca asked worried, she knew how close the two had become and that they really cherished the alone time they had together.

'No, mom it's fine.' Miranda said moving onto the coffee table, 'can we talk?' she quickly added.

'Sure, what's up?' Bianca asked taken a seat next to her wife.

'I was wondering if we could take about last week?' Miranda said looking at Marissa, who was nodding and gave her a gentle smile of support.

'Yeah, of course if your ready.'

'Ok, here go's!' Miranda said taking a deep breath.'Before i say anything I need to say i'm sorry i didn't tell you straight away but you'll hopefully understand.' Marissa reached gently across and took her wife's hands in her own.

''Well you remember Matthew?' When Miranda was answered with a nod she continued

'Well, me and Matthew were so good for a while, I mean we were like best friends and I really thought that I loved him. As you know I was the only girl in the P.e class and I used to get quite a lot of attention, which he hated it which I understood. But the more the year went on the more paranoid he got and the more I had to re-assure him, which after telling him about one hundred times that I wasn't interested in anyone else it got a bit frustrating. I mean it was as if he didn't trust me. You know? Then after Samantha started dating this guy, me and him started to talk more and more throughout P.e and got friendlier. I mean we were talking about Sam, nothing else but Matthew didn't seem to believe me. Which lead to us arguing more and more. Then things got about ten times worse when this guy got my number, he started texting me which I thought was weird but then all we spoke about was Sam. Matthew didn't see it like that though and he had to read all the messages to trust me. It was getting to much and we just stated arguing constantly. Then we were sitting at lunch and I was going to show molly one of the pictures of us from the weekend and I found photos of girls on his phone. I broke down, threw his phone at him and told him to 'Fuck' off.'

Bianca was about to speak when she sensed she should just listen, from the look on Miranda's face this was the hard part.

'Well this guy kept texting me and I found out from molly that sam and him split up, yet he was still texting me. Anyway I was at that party last week and he turned up. I had deleted his number off my phone and I tried to ignore the texts which I did. I told Aj about it all which kinda helped, but I knew I should have told you and Ma. I was outside talking to a couple of guys in my classes and he came over and took me by the hand. And tried to take me to his car, I managed to shake him off but he grabbed...m..ee and pulled me behind.. the club.'

Bianca suddenly got up and flung her arms around her daughter. 'No,no,no,no,no' was all she kept repeating while swaying side to side. By this point all three women were in tears.

'Mom, he didn't get that far. I managed to get him off me eventually.'

'Eventually! Mimo, please just tell me what happened.' BIanca asked turing to prepare herself for what she was about to hear.

He...ee...pushed me up against a wall and was forcing himself on me, he began to feel up my leg and at that I started to panic, as I struggled his grip got tighter...' Miranda began to sob.' he then reached up my dress and ….. and ..' Miranda took a shaky breath and continued, something that without Marissa's help throughout the week she wouldn't have been able to do.

'As, he bent down to unzip his trousers and then stood up I managed to get one of my hands free and I punched him in the face which gave me the chance to run. As I ran around the corner I ran into Aj and I told him that kyle was behind me, then he saw kyle running holding his nose. And so he punched him in the face again. He grabbed my hand and took me to get a taxi and brought me home. Mom I really don't know what I would have done if Aj didn't bring me home, he saved me. Then he got into trouble.'

'Shh, Aj isn't in trouble. I am so pround of you Mimo, you will never understand how much.' Bianca held onto Miranda for a few more minutes while both their sobs started to ease, then slipped away to allow Miranda to give Marissa a hug.

As Miranda put her arms around Marissa, she whispered into Miranda's ear: ' Im so proud and I love you so much!', Miranda looked Marissa in the eye; ' I couldn't have done anything without you, thank you so much!'

Miranda turned around to her mom who was watching the interaction take place in front of her eyes.

'Mom, I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner I just wasn't sure how to tell you, i just hope you understand.'

Bianca got up and joined her wife and daughter on the sofa they were sitting at and leaned into both of them.

'I love you both so much it's unbelievable.' Bianca said placing a kiss on the side of Miranda's head.

'Mimo, i know your probably going to hate me for saying this but take it from someone who knows. Maybe you should speak to someone, i mean i know a lot a great people at the Miranda Centre, it would help.'

'I don't know.'

'You can think about it.'

'Yeah, I think i will. Mom i'm sorry.' Miranda said putting her head down.

'Hey! You have nothing to be sorry about ok, nothing! I never want you to ever be sorry about talking to me or you Ma about anything. We are both here for you no matter what.'

'I know and i love the fact the three of us have a relationship like this but I can't help worry that i've hurt you or brung back memories.'

'That is nothing you need to worry about, okay. I don't want you to worry about me!' Bianca added.

They all sat there for a while, whilst they composed themselves.

'Would you both like a drink?' Marissa said as she got up to go through to the kitchen.

'What do you say you bring in three glasses and we have a little glass of wine.' Bianca adds 'I think we deserve one, What you say mimo?'

'I don't mind, really. But if its on offer then sure!' Miranda added with a slight smile. As Marissa was leaving the room there was a light buzz coming from the single armchair. When she got closer she saw that it was Miranda's phone and she was getting a phone call.

'Mimo, your phone's ringing!' Marissa said holding the phone up for Mimo.

'Thanks Ma' She said taking it as it ringed off.

'Who was that?' Bianca asked knowing that her daughter doesn't normally get phone calls at half past ten at night.

'It was actually Lauren, can I go up and phone her back?'

'Yeah, of course, i'll go and help your Ma!'

'Okay be back down soon." Miranda said as she turned to run up the stairs towards her bedroom. As Bianca made her way into the kitchen.

/ (Kitchen)

As Marissa was getting the bottle from the fridge she noticed her wife standing in the door way with a concentrated look her face.

'Bianca? Are you really ok?' Marissa said while walking over to reach for her wife's hands but instead was pulled into an almost desperate hug.

'Shhh!' Marissa said as she ran her hand over Bianca's hair, 'She's safe, she's safe no one can hurt her!' Marissa said trying to calm her wife down.

As Bianca's sobs calmed, She reached over for the bottle and took Marissa by the hand.

'Binks, where are we going? What about Mimo?'

"Marissa, we are going to run a nice warm bath, and relax with candles and our wine! It was Lauren on the phone so i imagine they will be a while.'

'I love you, you know that!' Marissa added while letting her wife lead her knowing that being in control would help to regain Bianca's confidence. Although Bianca hadn't said it and Marissa knew she wouldn't in front of Miranda she knew that what she had heard had effected her in way that only someone who had been through something similar.

'I love you too, so much!'

/ (Miranda's room)

As soon as Miranda had closed her door, he phone rang once more.

'Hey, is everything ok?' Miranda asked.

'Yeah, why? Am i not allowed to phone my friend?' Lauren answered

'Sorry, I just got caught off guard when you phoned that's all and yeah you can phone me anytime!'

'Did I interrupt something important, I'm sorry if i did.'

'I was just talking some stuff through with my mum thats all, but its fine.'

'I was just checking, that we were still on for tomorrow?' Lauren asked secretly hoping that the answer was still yes.

'Yeah, of course, actually I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine for dinner?' Miranda asked secretly hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yeah, that'd be great, my mum and dad are going out tomorrow anyway!'

They stayed on the phone for what seemed like 10 minuets but in fact when Miranda looked at the clock they had been talking for 2 hours.

'Hey, Lauren i don't know if you've noticed but it half 12!'

'Wow, its felt like 10 mins'

'i know what you mean, but anyway we are meeting at 12 tomorrow so i better get some beauty sleep!'

'You don't need any beauty sleep!' It had already slipped from Lauren's mouth before she could stop herself.

'Well, thank you but after the night I had before you phoned I don't think i have a choice.'

'ok, if you say so! Night night Miranda sweetdreams!'

'Sweetdreams Lauren ' Miranda replied hanging up the phone with a big grin on her face, and now she couldn't wait till tomorrow. She fell asleep for the first time in a week with a smile on her face.

/ (Bianca and Marissa)

As Bianca led Marissa into their bedroom, Bianca pulled Marissa in close and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

'I love you so much'

She placed another couple of light kisses onto her lovers lips before beginning to walk into the bathroom. Before Marissa pulled her back in.

'I love you more.'

Marissa kissed Bianca softly neither woman wanting to deepen the kiss just yet, but need to feel the contact and love. As the pulled back they pulled they rested their foreheads together.

'Let's run that bath!' Marissa said while taking her lover into the bathroom.

As Bianca started to run the water Marissa went into the cupboard under the sink to get some candles and the bubble bath. Marissa handed the bubble bath to Bianca as she started to light the candles and place the around there bath. She went back into their bedroom and got the bottle of wine and took it through into the bathroom, where Bianca was standing waiting on her.

'Hey beautiful!'

'Hey!' Marissa said closing the gap between them and placing a kiss on her wife's lips. Before it got to deep Marissa pulled away and placed the bottle of wine on the side of the bath before taking her wife into her arms. And kissing her but this time deepening the kiss. As it got more heated Bianca's hands started to tug at the hem of Marissa's top, before removing it in one smooth motion. As soon as Marissa's shirt was off so was Bianca's. After that things started moving in double time and before they knew it they were both in the bath.

/

So, i hope the long chapter made up for the time i haven't updated.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like this, and again i'm sorry it has taken a while, hope there are still people reading! :) **_

_**Chapter 9**_

AJ had just been to the Gas station to fill up his car, he was on his way to pick up Amanda for their date and for the first time he was nervous. Tonight he would ask her to be his girlfriend. They had be dating for about 2 months now, and they were becoming inseparable. As he pulled up to house he noticed that there was quite a few cars sitting outside the house. As he parked and made his way to the door, he heard music and lots of talking. He rang the bell, took a step back and waited.

'Aj! Hi, are you here for Amanda?' Amanda's dad said as he opened the door.

'Yes, sir.' Aj replied starting to wonder why Amanda hadn't answered the door.

'Why don't you come in?'

'I don't want to intrude sir, I will just make plans for another night with Amanda, but thank you very much.'

'Don't be silly, you and Amanda have been dating for a while now, you should come in, I'm sure she would love it.' He said as he opened the door to allow Aj in.

'Thank you sir."

Aj walked into the house and began looking for Amanda but instead was found by her mother.

'Aj, good to see you again. Are you looking for Amanda?' She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

'Yes ma'am, do you know where she is?'

'Yeah she is in the kitchen, getting a drink.'

'Thank you' Aj left Amanda's mum and made his way into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen he immediately saw her talking to what he believed to be one of her cousin.

'Hello, there!' Aj said walking towards Amanda.

'Aj!' Amanda almost screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck!

'Wow, have you been drinking?' Aj asked giggling.

'Just a little bit.' She said trying to show Aj with her fingers what a little bit was.

'Nice, Hi im Aj' Aj said reaching out to shake hands with the stranger.

'Hi, I'm Max, Amanda's older cousin.'

'Nice to meet you.' Aj said.

'You too.' Max said as Amanda jumps in between them.

'This is my boyfriend!' Amanda says while wrapping her arms around Aj's neck and kissing his cheek. Aj just stood there beaming this had been the first time Amanda had said that and although Aj knew she was drunk he really hoped she meant it.

'Well, you better not break her heart or I will break you.' Max says with a slight grin but was being serious as well.

'Don't worry, I don't plan to.' Aj said with a smile and adding a kiss to her cheek.

'That's good anyway, I will be off to talk to Gran and Grampa, nice meeting you Aj.' He said as he turned to leave the kitchen.

Amanda turned to Aj suddenly with a serious look on her face,

'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about tonight, my Mum and Dad only told me after i got in from school, and I had to run to the store and stuff. Plus I kinda hoped you would still come, then come in' Amanda said as she took his hands.

'Don't apologize, It's honestly fine. Plus I got to meet Max' Aj said leading then through the kitchen and out onto the decking where a few people had gathered.

'Yeah, he try's to be all scary and stuff but he's really not. He's like a little kitten.' Amanda said looking about asking sure he wasn't anywhere he could hear.

'Well I get it, you did say that you are close, so I do understand.' Aj says while leading them to sit down on the step. 'About what you said, did you mean it?' Aj said while looking down not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

'Of course I did.' Amanda said taking Aj's hands, ' I really want to be your girlfriend, well that is if you want?'

'Of course I do, I was actually going to ask you tonight.' Aj said turning to face her.

'Really? Ok, so your officially my boyfriend?' Amanda said looking into his eyes. Aj leaned in and captured her lips with a soft kiss.

'Your my girlfriend.' He said with a smile on his face.

'Do you want to come and meet some more of my family?'

'Sure, lets go.' Aj said standing up then leaning down to help his girlfriend up then placing a kiss on her lips.

'I like being your girlfriend.' She said with a smile. Aj just laughed and allowed her to lead the way.

/

After about an hour or two of meeting the family, Aj and Amanda were finally alone in the kitchen together.

'I was wondering do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night i'm sure my mom's won't mind?' Aj said while pouring them both a drink.

'Yeah, that'd be lovely, if your sure they won't mind.' She says as she takes her drink from Aj, 'Thank you.' And walks over to join Max and her other cousins.

'No problem' Aj was about to take a drink when Amanda's dad walked into the kitchen.

'I hope that's not alcohol you are giving my little girl?'

'Of course not sir, it's just some cola.' He said as he showed the cup with the juice in it.

'I don't need to you show me I trust you Aj.' He reply's with a smile.

'Thank you, sir. Anyway it's getting late I better be getting home or my Mom's will worry! Thank you very much for inviting me in sir.' Aj said as he shook Amanda's dad's hand.

'No problem Aj, like i said earlier I'm sure Amanda was glad i invited you in. I hear you now have a girlfriend.' He said with knowing smile.

'Yes sir, I hope that's ok with you.'

'Of course, I really do like you Aj, you have treated my daughter with nothing but respect and you both just seem to click, however if you ever break her heart there will be consequences.'

'Don't worry, like I told Max earlier I don't plan to anytime soon.' He said with a smile turning towards Amanda.' If you'll excuse me sir, I'm just going to say bye to Amanda.'

'Yeah, ill see you soon Aj, I imagine.' He said turning his back to go outside.

Aj made his way over towards Amanda and her cousins and wrapped his arounds Amanda's waist.

'I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow yeah?' Aj said while spinning her around in his arms.

'Yeah i wouldn't miss it for the world.' Amanda said while giving Aj a kiss. ' I'll walk you out.'

As they made their way through the house to the front door Aj said his goodbye's to all Amanda's family that he had met. They both walked out to Aj's car away from any eyes watching.

'I'm so glad you cam Aj, i'm sorry i never text and let you know.' Amanda said as Aj put his arms around her waist.

'Stop saying sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for.' Aj leant down and placed a kiss on her lips 'Plus I had a good time anyway, It was nice to meet your family.'

'Yeah I don't know why but my dad really likes you!' Amanda said sticking out her touge at Aj then kissing him. The soft kiss soon lead to something more deep something which Aj knew he had to stop before her dad came out. Aj reluctantly pulled away, adding a few shorter kisses onto Amanda's lips.

'I will see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I will see you tomorrow.' Amanda said as she kissed his cheek.

'Do you want me to come pick you up?' Aj said still not really to say goodbye.

'No, i'll just get my dad to drop me off.'

'Well if he can't just text or phone me and i will come'

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow' Amanda said giving Aj one last kiss.

'Sweet dreams Amanda, night night.'

'Night Aj!' Amanda said as she made her way up her drive and into her house. Aj hang back till she was safely in the house then got into his car and made his way home. He was sure his Mom's wouldn't mind him being out a little bit later than usual after he explained.

When he got into the house he wasn't surprised to see the lights off and the fact everyone was in bed. He decided he would just go to bed so checked all the doors then made his way upstairs. Tonight had been a good night and the thought of Amanda coming over tomorrow night for dinner made him excited.

/

_**Let me know what you think, next chapter will be Lauren and Miranda's shopping 'date' then dinner! :) **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 s&s**

**So, i can't apologies enough! I'm really sorry! :( Life just gets in the way! :/ Hope there are still people out there :) This just picks up from where I left off the last one, let me know what you think! :) **

**/**

Miranda had woken up early on the Saturday morning, something that hadn't happened since she was about 12. After lying in bed for a few minutes she decided that she would go and see if anyone else was awake. As she made her way into the kitchen she found he Mum sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop.

'Morning Mum' Miranda said walking over to get a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

'Wow, your up at this time of the morning?' Bianca asked with a knowing smile.

'Yeah, i couldn't sleep.' Miranda said taking a seat across from her mum. ' What are you doing?'

'Just finishing off a presentation for work.' Bianca added, ' but all done noooowww!' Bianca hit the save button then closed her laptop.

'You don't have to rush anything just cause i'm here.'

'I know that, I was finished plus i want to catch up with my daughter.' Bianca added with a smile.

'Okayy, anyway, I really don't know what i'm going to do, I'm really nervous.' Miranda said while playing with her now empty glass.

'What do you mean what are you going to do?' Bianca asked confused.

'Well do i tell her i'm gay? Do i tell her about you and Ma? What...' but before Miranda could finish Bianca stoppped her.

'Sweetheart, look stop worrying so much. If you feel comfortable enough around her and things are going well then why not just talk to her about it and tell her. I mean it's not as if she is not going to talk to again or be freaked out if you tell her you're gay.'

'That's true.'

'And if you want to tell her about me and your Ma then do if you don't she will find out when she comes for dinner!' Bianca said taking Miranda's hand. ' I know that this might be really scary right now, and really nerve racking but maybe that is a good sign. It's ok to be nervous.'

'I know that, but I feel so bad and guilty for not telling her yesterday!'

'Well, tell her that, don't over complicate things. I'm sure that everything will flow easily! You just have to relax and have fun.'

'Yeah, easier said than done!' Miranda said with a slight nervous laugh.

Just then Marissa walked into the kitchen.

'I thought I heard your voice but I couldn't actually believe that you would be up at this time on a Saturday!' Marissa said adding while getting a glass of orange juice for herself.

'Well stranger things have happened.' Bianca added while pulling out the chair next to her for Marissa to sit down.

'Thank you' Marissa said as she sat down and placed a lingering kiss on her wife's lips.

After catching Marissa up on Miranda's worry's and fears of her upcoming 'date', the three soon started making breakfast. They had decided that today they would make a mixture of everything and make it like a buffet breakfast. Someone which Aj particulary enjoyed as he could eat as much as he wanted.

As Bianca and Marissa set the table, the four children helped themselves to the food. After Aj had filled his plate with food he went and helped Olivia with hers.

'Olive, do you want a hand?' He said having a slight chuckle and he watched her try to get a sausage onto her plate.

'Yes please.' Olivia turned and handed her plate to Aj as she went about adding some bacon, some scrambled egg, baked beans, a fried egg and a slice of toast.

As the plate was filling up Aj turned to Olivia; 'Are you sure you're going to finish this?'

'Im hungry!' She added with a shy smile.

Bianca and Marissa just stood watching in awe as the scene played out in front of them. They were so lucky, all their children were amazing and credits to themselves and each other but they couldn't help wondering how many 17 nearly 18 year old boys would help out their little baby sister so freely and without a second thought.

/

After some light breakfast disscusion, they all went their seperate ways to get ready for their days. Miranda found herself sitting on Aj's bed.

'Oh my goddness Aj, I am actually freaking out so badly!'

'Mimo, it's going to be fine. Who knows after today, I might not be the only Montgomery-Tasker with a girlfriend.'

'Stup up that's never... wait! Amanda said yeah!' Miranda said jumping from the bed and giving Aj a hug 'I'm so happy for you!'

'Yeah, she did. Not really how i planned it out but she still agreed to be my girlfriend.'

'How come?'

'Well when i turned up at her door, almost all of her family were there. I was meeting cousins and grandparents! Like everyone, got the TALK of her dad, her two big cousins and her granddad said something. But she did say yes!' Aj couldn't keep the grin off his face.

'Aw, that's amazing!'

'Yeah, she's coming to dinner today. Mum and Ma said Lauren was coming?'

'Yep, we will wait and see if she is still talking to me by then after I tell her I'm gay, not really the fact i'm gay but the fact i didn't tell her yesterday!'

'It will be fine, trust me. Now go and get ready cause it's almost time.'

'Ok, thank you! See you later.'

/

Miranda was standing outside the shopping centre waiting for Lauren to get dropped off, she had brought her car so she could drive them to hers after they had been shopping. She was starting to become really nervous, and could feel her hands starting to sweat. Just as she was about to text Lauren up pulled a car, she jumped out and leaned in the car to say bye to her mum. As she turned around Miranda couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Lucky it was mirrored.

'Hey!' Miranda said as she gave Lauren a hug.

'hey, how are you?' Lauren said with a big smile on her fave.

'Im, Im good.' Miranda started trying not to sound nervous.' How are you?'

'Yeah im good too.' lauren replied

'So, where do you want to go first?'

'Anywhere I don't really mind.'

'Ok, well how about I take you a tour then if you want to go into a shop then we will.' Miranda said finally settling herself.

'yep sounds good, lead the way!'

After walking in and out of shops for about an hour, the two girls decided that it would be an idea to get a light lunch. Miranda had picked out a little cafe just outside the shopping centre, which would allow them some privacy but also be able to see the world passing out of the window.

As the pair walked in they noticed a small booth free in the back and they slightly agreed that's where they were going. They were quickly served and had there food order when Miranda decided that she was going to tell Lauren.

'So, there's something I need to tell you, and i really don't know why i didn't yesterday, but i'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends..' Miranda said finally ending up mumbling.

'Mimo' Lauren said taking Miranda's hand. 'Nothing you say is going to affect us, I want us to be able to talk about stuff. I've never really had a best friend before, or really a friend and I hope that if we aren't already that we will be. So, stop rambling and spit it out!' Lauren said adding a smile trying to lighten the mood.

'Im Gay!' Miranda blurted out dropping her head.

'OMG! we can never be friends, i don't want you to speak to me ever again!' Lauren added laughing although sensing that humor probably wasn't the best way to react.

'Sorry, you do remember what I told you yesterday right?'

'yeah' Miranda answered still feeling the need to keep her head down and avoid eye contact.

'Well, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know what's it's like, how scary it can be but know that i am here for you. Now we have each other and we both know how it feels.' Lauren added still keeping hold of miranda's hand, as Miranda made eye contact for the first time.

'Yeah, look I know i should have told you, but the past week has been pretty full on for me, I'm not ready to tell people yet but I will explain with time what happened. I've only spoke to my parents and Aj about it really which was hard enough. I just had a lot on mind yesterday and when you told me you kinda caught me of guard and you had jumped to conclusions of me not being ok with it so i had to make sure you knew that it was ok. Then it was just easier to say nothing.'

'I get it, and i'm not going to ask you what happened, just know that when you're ready i'll be here for you!' Lauren said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Miranda said as there food was being brought over. Both of them only noticing then that they were still holding hands. They finished there meals in a comfortable silence, having new common ground made them both feel like they could totally be themselves.

/

After another few hours of shopping Miranda's phone suddenly vibrated with a message from her mother: _**Are you planning on coming home for dinner? :) x**_

_**Yeah mum, we are just about to leave we'll be 10-20 mins! :) x**_

_**Okay, see you soon :) hope you've had a good time x**_

With that Miranda put her phone away and aplogiesed to Lauren.

'Sorry that was my mum, wondering if we were planning on going home for dinner.' Miranda added with a laugh.

'Wow, i didn't even notice the time, It's went so fast.'

'I know, time seems to fly by when we are together.'

'Yeah, you can say that again.'

Both girls started making their way outside towards Miranda's car. As they got there Lauren stopped and faced Miranda.

'Is everything ok?' Miranda asked suddenly confused.

'Yeah, actually I had an amazing time today, the best in a long time!'

'That's good, me too!' Miranda said giving her new best friend a hug- which lasted longer than the first one. They both got into the car and started the short journey back to the house.

/

As they pulled up in front of the Montgomery-Tasker home Lauren just looked in awe of both the house but also the girl sitting next to her.

'Mimo, I really want to ask you something but promise me you will be truthful and if you think it will ruin our friendship you will tell me?'

'I promise, nothing you can say will change that!' Miranda added almost copying what Lauren had previously said you her.

'Would you like to do this again? But maybe like a date?' Lauren said this time being the one to drop her eyes to her knees.

'I would love that!' Miranda said with a big grin on her face

'Good, so would I. We better get inside don't want to keep your Mum and Dad waiting.'

'About that..' Miranda said contemplating wither or not to tell Lauren or let her be surprised

'About what?'

'It's doesn't matter, let's go.' Miranda got out and went round to open the door for Lauren. She was secretly hoping that Lauren would be pleasently surprised.

'Thanks' Lauren added as they got out of the car.

/

As they entered the house Lauren was looking about at how lovely everything looked. It was beautiful, something she ad never seem before.

'We're here!' Miranda shouted secretly hoping both of her mothers would come and greet them. Just them the two women came into the hallway. Lauren just looked a Miranda with a questioning look as the other women who she hadn't seen before looked exactly like an older version of Miranda.

'Lauren, this is my Ma, Marissa who you have already met, and this is my Mum, Bianca.' Miranda turned around to find Lauren just staring at her and she then thought that she really should have told her...

/

_**So, i promise it won't be as long till the next update, I do know where I want to go with this story just hang in there with me. After my exams are over in about a month I will have finished school, and I really want to make this a multi-chapter. Any feedback is much appreciated. :D **_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_As they entered the house Lauren was looking about at how lovely everything looked. It was beautiful, something she had never seem before. _

'_We're here!' Miranda shouted secretly hoping both of her mothers would come and greet them. Just them the two women came into the hallway. Lauren just looked a Miranda with a questioning look as the other women who she hadn't seen before looked exactly like an older version of Miranda. _

'_Lauren, this is my Ma, Marissa who you have already met, and this is my Mum, Bianca.' Miranda turned around to find Lauren just staring at her and she then thought that she really should have told her..._

/

'Ehh, Hi i'm Lauren.' Lauren said trying to get her head around what she was seeing.

Both of Marissa and Bianca had sensed the confusion in the girls face and where about to explain when Miranda jumped in.

'I know i should have told you, I just thought you wouldn't have a problem' Miranda said turning towards Lauren.

'Wait, Mimo you think if you think that I have a problem with you having two mum's?' Lauren asked almost laughing

'Well, no but you just looked really shocked and..' Miranda didn't get a chance to finish before Lauren jumped in.

'Well I was, but honestly I have no problem at all.' Lauren said addressing Miranda's worries then turing back to face Bianca and Marissa to make sure they knew that too.

'I'm sorry, if I gave you the impression that I had a problem. I don't know what or if Miranda has told you anything about me but trust me I don't have a problem.' Lauren said laughing this time.

'It's okay, don't worry about it.' Marissa said smiling.

'Dinner's almost ready so why don't you both just grab a seat at the table.' Bianca said taking her wife's hand and guiding them to the kitchen.

/

'I'm really sorry Lauren I should have told you.' Miranda said feeling bad.

'Will you stop apologizing!' Lauren said grabbing Miranda's hand and laughing.

'Okay!' Miranda replied with a smile. 'This way then.' Miranda said as she guided Lauren through their house into the dinning room.

'Your house is amazing Mimo!'

'Thanks, but it's really my Mum and Ma you should say that too, they designed it!'

'It's really beautiful' Lauren said with a smile.

As both girls entered the dinning room they were greeted by the sight of Gabby try to show Olivia how to set a table.

'Gabs, Olivia this is Lauren.' Miranda said towards her two sisters.

'Hey' Gabby said looking up from the table.

'Hi, i'm Olivia Lydia Tasker-Montgomery' Olivia said walking away from the table and when to shake Lauren's hand.

'Nice to meet you Olivia Lydia Tasker-Montgomery' Lauren said with a smile causing the smile on both Olivia and Miranda's face to grow. 'So Olivia, do you have specific seats in this house?' Lauren said crouching down next to Olivia.

'Well Mommy normally sits here,' Olivia says pointing to one of the end chairs ' and Mamma normally sits at the other side. But apart from that you can sit were you want!'

'That's good too know.' Lauren said giving Olivia a thumbs up and standing up.

'Lauren?'

'Yep' Lauren said crouching back down.

'Would you like to sit next to me?' Olivia asked with a shy smile.

'I think that is an excellent idea' Lauren said with a grin. 'That way you can help me out at dinner.' Lauren added then walked back over too Miranda who was standing with the biggest smile on her face.

'You don't have to sit next to her you know? Miranda added.

'It's cool, I want to! She's so cute and looks just like your Ma!' Lauren added

'Yeah, she's amazing!' Miranda said with a huge grin on her face. 'There are three seats at each side so you can sit in the middle of me and Olivia if you want.'

'Yeah, that's fine!' Lauren said' Thanks' she added with a smile.

'Anyway, lets sit down, I'm sure Aj and Amanda will be down in a minute.' Miranda said making her way to the side of the table.

'Amanda?' Lauren asked confused.

'Yeah, Aj's girlfriend. She's a cheerleader and may be a bit of a bitch at school but she's actually a really nice person when you get to know her. She just puts on a bit of an act at school but since she has been with Aj she's been a lot nicer at school to everyone.' Miranda said

'Have they been together long?' Lauren asked

'Well they've been dating for about 2 months now but they just made it official last night.' Miranda added.

'Aww, that's cute, I really hope she and the rest of the popular kids don't make my life hell when they all find out i'm gay!' Lauren said dropping her head.

'Well, I doubt that she will be one of them cause she loves my mom's plus, i'm more than 100% positive that Aj will have a word and that she'll have a word with her 'crew'. Miranda said taking Lauren by the hand. 'Plus, i'll be there to protect you!' Miranda said with a smile on her face then enveloped Lauren in a tight hug.

At that moment in walked Amanda!

'Oh Hey Miranda.' Amanda said as she walked over to give the other girl a hug.

'Hey, I don't know if you recognize her or not but this is'

'Lauren, yeah i remember! I meant to come and talk to you at lunchtime but then when i was looking for you I couldn't find you.' Amanda said as she gave Lauren a hug too, which took both girls by surprise.

'Nice to meet you, Miranda and I went outside to eat' Lauren said with a smile, and Miranda could tell that she was more relaxed.

'Aw, well that's why I never saw you, I only had a 10 minute lunch anyway, my new cheerleaders aren't the most co-ordinated!' Amanda added with a laugh and taking the seat across from Lauren. 'Have you ever been a cheerleader?' She asked Lauren

Lauren just looked at her and laughed. 'Do I look like a cheerleader?' she asked still laughing.

'Yeah, you're really pretty and have great legs! So have you?'

'Thanks but no i've never been a cheerleader, and I don't think I'll ever be!' Lauren added with a laugh.

'Well if you ever want to try it out, or just see what it's all about then give me a shout! I'm head cheerleader so I basically have the power.' Amanda said laughing and smiling.

'Thanks, it might be a good way to meet more people. But right now I am kind of concentrating catching up on school stuff.' Lauren added. Miranda just sat there watching the way the two talked, she knew that if Lauren became a cheerleader then they would no longer be friends and there would be no way they could become anything more.

Just then Aj walked in and said his Hello's and then the four teenagers feel into comfortable conversation around the table. Gabby took a seat next to Amanda and Olivia climbed onto the seat next to Lauren and moved it over slightly so she could be closer to her new friend.

'Miranda?' Bianca shouted into the dinning room.

'Yeah mum?'

'Can you come and help with some of the plates?' With that she walked into the kitchen and picked up the potatoes and took them through, then went back for another one. Marissa noticed a change in her behaviour;

'Mimo, did something happen?' Marissa asked walking over placing a hand on Miranda's back.

'No Ma, just leave it.' Miranda added a bit to forceful. She turned around and looked at Marissa; 'I'm sorry Ma I didn't mean to snap!'

'It's okay! Do you want to talk about it?' Marissa asked leading then to sit down.

'There's not much to talk about Ma'

'Well there clearly is Miranda, you forget how well I know you!' Marissa added

Miranda began to tell Marissa about Amanda coming down and talking to Lauren about becoming a Cheerleader. What she didn't know that on her way past the kitchen door to the bathroom, Lauren had heard her name and stopped to listen and heard all of the converasation and all Miranda's fears.

'Ma, I really like Lauren she's like the only person I have ever felt comfortable around apart from family. She is so nice and pretty and she really would make an amazing cheerleader apart from the fact that her personality is the total opposite! And i know i have only really known her for a day, but Ma she is amazing!' Miranda added almost in tears at the thought of losing her first proper best friend-apart from Aj. And so is Lauren standing at the door, all she wanted to do was go in and hug Miranda and tell her that she is the best she has ever had and feel the exact same way about her.

'Miranda, I've seen the way she looks at you. I don't think you have anything to worry about, plus she doesn't come across as a person who would just dismiss you even if she did become a cheerleader! Plus, if all works out, who knows you could be dating a cheerleader.' Marissa added with a smile, causing Miranda to smile back.

'Slow down there Ma! We have known each other a day, plus just because she is gay and so am I doesn't mean that it will necessary work out! However, she did kind of ask me out earlier!' Hearing what Miranda was saying Lauren decided that she has eves dropped enough and felt bad for listening in on a mother daughter conversation, only wishing that her and her mother could be like that one day.

'She what?' Marissa added a bit too loud

'shhhhh! Yeah, in the car before we came in! I can't beileve it, i'm so excited but you saw what i was like this morning, who knows what i'll be like on the day of the actual DATE! Miranda added with small laugh.

'Well we will wait and see, lets take the rest of the food through and start eating, i'm starving!' Marissa said grabbing two plates leaving one for Miranda. As she was leaving the kitchen she turned back to Miranda; 'You should talk to her about all this by the way!'

'I know, and I will!' Miranda added picking up the other plate of Veg.' And thanks Ma!'

'No need, I love our little moments!' Marissa added and they made there way into the dinning room.

/

Dinner had went by and everyone seemed to have a good time. The conversation flowed easily with the topics kept light. Olivia had become attached to her new friend Lauren, and had asked Lauren to help her plate her food instead of Aj, which he was surprised at!

Olivia was starting to crash so Marissa took her up the stairs to bed, while the rest of the teenagers and Bianca continued to talk. She loved being around her kids and she was so proud of them all.

'Mum, may I be excused?' Gabby asked feeling a little left out as she didn't have someone with her.

'Yeah, sure! But could you take your plate into the kitchen please?' Bianca said

'Yeah of course! NIght everyone' She stopped as she got to Bianca and placed a kiss on her cheek 'Night Mum, I love you!'

'I love you too Gabby! Night' Bianca added with a smile.

Just as she was about to say something, Aj and Amanda excused themselves and made there way up to Aj's room.

'Behave you two! You know the rules.' Bianca said as they left.

'Mumm!' Aj said clearly embarrassed by what Bianca was emplying.

Bianca got up and started to clear up the table;

'Do you want a hand Bianca?' Lauren asked

'Nah, it's fine Marissa will be back down in a minute to help. But thank you!' BIanca added with a smile.

'Don't be silly me and Mimo will help you!' Lauren said as she began to pick up the empty plates.

'Thank you' Bianca said with a genuine smile.

The three of them made light work of the dinning room and found themselves sitting in the living room laughing when Marissa came in and took the seat next to Bianca.

'Is she asleep?' Bianca asked as she handed a glass of wine to her wife.

'yep, out like a light!' Marisa said smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

'I was saying to Miranda ealier, that your house is beautiful!' Lauren said cauing both women's smile to get wider.

'Thank you, it took a lot of work but it was worth it!' Marissa added.

'Mum, Ma is it okay if we go upstairs for a bit? It's still early!' Miranda asked hopefully.

'Sure, have fun!' Bianca said with knowing smile.

/

**Thoughts?**

Im now finished all my exams and have loads of time to write so **I WILL **be updating more. Next chapter will be a continuation of this one then there will be a bit of a time jump! Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Lauren followed behind Miranda taking in the house which she was being guided through. It was amazing! She could tell from the outside how nice it was, then the downstairs and the kitchen, but upstairs was in a league of its own. As they went on the rushed tour of upstairs Lauren found herself wanting to be even closer to Miranda. It was evident that the family-well Miranda had been through a lot especially recently but what amazed her was the relationship she had with both of her parents. In some ways she was jealous, having someone you can talk to about everything, and knowing how you feel- it was something she still hopes could happen with her and her parents in the future!

'And this is my room.' Miranda said opening the door and standing back! The room was white with pink floral patterns on the walls, with a large queen size bed with matching bedding! There was a desk and a book shelf filled with all the well known classics and some not so well known. As the walked into the room Lauren noticed the huge walk in wardrobe in the corner with the neighbouring ensuite.

'Wow!' Lauren said leaving her mouth open slightly, and wandering around in the wardrobe and the bathroom. 'This is amazing!' She said spinning to face Miranda.

'Yeah, I love it, my favourite part, has to be this, follow me.' Miranda said as she walked over and took Lauren by the hand and guided her towards what looked like just a window.

However, when the window was open it led out onto a small balcony with a swing chair, looking out over the back garden and the pool.

'Anymore surprises?' Lauren added with a small giggle. 'I take back what i said, this is amazing!'

'Do you want to sit down?' Miranda asked hopeful. Lauren didn't need to be asked twice. She followed Miranda and sat down next to her.

They were both sitting in a comfortable silence, however, there was a feeling between the two that there was something to talk about. Lauren was trying to go over ways to bring up what she had over heard earlier but Miranda beat her too it.

'I don't want you to be a cheerlearder!' Miranda blurted out. 'Well if that's what you want to do, then that's fine and i'll support you cause you are friend, but I really feel that you are too nice to become a cheerleader. They are all bitches, and I know that its pretty bitchy me talking about them, but please if you do become one then please will you still be my friend. I have never had a friend, who has liked me for me and...' Miranda's rant had started off understandable, but that was soon out the window and now was starting to become barely recognisable.

'Mimo, stop!' Lauren said putting her hands on miranda's shoulders and turning her to face her. 'Look, I haven't even really given becoming a cheerleader a thought, but if it means that much then i won't even bother. And this isn't the first ever school i have ever been to, I know how cheerleaders can be! Especially when you are gay! But Mimo, If i did become a cheerleader then I would like to think we would still be friends. I love the fact that we have known each other like what? a day! and we are so comfortable around each other, I'm hoping that we are gonna be friends for a very long time!' Lauren said making a smile appear on Miranda's face.

'Where'd you come from?' Miranda asked

'What do you mean? Lauren asked confused.

'You just know exactly what to say to me. After everything thats happened this week, I just can't believe I feel so comfortable with someone I have known a day, this isn't normal is it?'

'What is normal? I don't think you should worry about being normal, you are so much better than normal Mimo.' Lauren added with a smile on her face and was immediatley brought into a tight hug!

'Thank you.' Miranda whispered into Lauren's ear during the hug.

'Shh.' Lauren said as they released the hug. Both fell into a comfortable silence and before they knew it, Miranda was leaning into Lauren with her arm wrapped around her. They were sitting like that for a while, neither bothering to check the time, but enjoying what it felt like to just be sitting together. They had been out on Miranda's balcony for about an hour now but what they didn't was that they had an audience watching from inside the window.

/(Down stairs)

'Our babies are growing up, aren't they?' Bianca asked Marissa as they cuddled up on the sofa with there wine and a movie playing in the background.

'Yeah, they sure are. I feel old.' Marissa added with a small giggle.

'Just wait till it's little miss up there bring home a boyfriend.' Bianca added drinking her wine then adding 'Or girlfriend!'

'Yeah, that is true, thankfully we have a few more years before that. There is Gabby to think about with the lunchtime guy!' Marissa added.

'It's hard to let go!'

'That it is, wifey!' Marissa added turning to plant an attack on her wife's lips. They both had got lost in the moment and before they knew it they were making out like a couple of teenagers.

Bianca was first to break the kiss as the need for oxygen got too much. 'I love you, you know that!'

'You have said it once or twice!' Marissa said placing a soft kiss on her lips, as they lay in each others arms on the sofa.

'I forgot to ask you earlier, what were you and mimo talking about in the kitchen?' Bianca asked.

'Just about Lauren really, she doesn't know it yet but I can tell she has already fallen hard.' Marissa said with a knowing smile.

'Yeah, so has Lauren! The way she looks at mimo, reminds me of the way i look at you. Plus I can already tell they're gonna be an amazing couple!' Bianca said with the same smile as Marissa.

They both settled in watching the film and stealing quick kisses now and again. As one of the innocent kisses was being to be deepened they heard the stairs creek and they both jumped apart like a pair of guilty teenagers. Turning around seeing Aj and Amanda reach the bottom of the stairs.

'Mum, Ma, i'm going to take Amanda home, i will be back soon!' Aj said coming into view.

'Okay, drive safe! Amanda once again, it was lovely having you over, you are most welcome anytime.' Bianca said as she wrapped amanda into a soft hug.

'Thank you! See you both soon.' Amanda said as she gave Marissa a hug also.

'Bye!' Both women said at the same time standing waving them away at the door.

'I wonder what Mimo and Lauren are up too?' Bianca asked.

'I don't know, but maybe they have lost track of time, it's getting late and I don't really wanting miranda driving when it's so late.' Marissa added.

'Let's go and see.'

Both women stood outside of Miranda's room and knocked on the door. When no answer came, Marissa turned to Bianca: 'You don't think...'

Marissa wasn't even even given the chance to get the sentence out before Bianca jumped in. 'NO!'

'Shhh!' Marissa said putting her hand over Bianca's mouth.

Marissa knocked again and when there was no answer once more they decided to slowly go in and look. When they walked quietly into the room they both were relieved to see that they hadn't walked in on the two girls. As they both looked about Bianca noticed the curtain blowing, she slowly walked over so she was still at a distance but could see what was going on.

'Aww! They actually are so cute!' Marissa added as she walked over behind Bianca and wrapped her arms around her wife's middle.

'I don't want to disturb them!' Bianca added leaning into the embrace. Both women just stood there for a minute taking in what they were seeing, it was love.

'I'll go be the horrible mother, and take one for the team.' Marissa said moving slowly over to the window where she gently knocked.

'Girls, I hate to disturb you both but it's getting late and Mimo we don't really want you driving any later.' Marissa said with an apologetic look on her face.

'It's fine Ma, we will be down in a min!' Miranda said sitting up straight, it was only then that she realised that she had basically been lying into the side of Lauren for the past hour and a half.

As her mothers made their way out of her room, she turned to Lauren.

'I think today has been one of my best days ever. Is that really sad? Since we only went shopping then dinner?' Miranda asked

'Nope, i totally agree with you. I was wondering if we are still on for that date?' Lauren asked a bit hesitantly.

'Of course, i would love that!' Miranda said with a genuine smile.

'That's good, i'll plan something amazing!' Lauren said finding herself getting excited.

'I'm sure you will!'

'Let's get going don't want your mum's to be worrying.'

As they reached the bottom of the stairs both women had resumed their positions on the sofa cuddled up next to each other.

Lauren and Miranda just stood there looking at the women, the love was so evident in both of their eyes. 'That's what i want someday!' Lauren commented still focused on the two women.

'Same!' Miranda replied with a smile! 'Mum, Ma, that's us away!'

'Thank you both for having me over, it was really lovely to meet you both!' Lauren said and was then pulled into a hug from both women.

'It was our pleasure, you are welcome anytime Lauren!'

'Bye!' And once more the two women stood at the door seeing them away.

'Drive safe Mimo.'

'Will do Ma, see you both soon!' Miranda said getting into the car.

And with that Bianca and Marissa went to check on there youngest two.

/

**So, thoughts?**

**I know i promised one sooner but I had a total mental block when it came to what I wanted this chapter to be about. This was basically only a filler and next there is going to be a time jump. Not too far, but maybe a month or two! **


End file.
